Amour Véritable et Attirances Secrètes
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: ¤TERMINE¤ TRAD de Kristen257. La Guerre est terminée, et tout le monde mène une vie monotone...mais à Noël, Fred et George décident de leur offrir un cadeau qui risque d' "animer" leurs vies!
1. Chapitre Un

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Tout d'abord, BONNE ANNEE A TOUS!!! **

**Ensuite…Donc, oui, me revoilà ENCORE pour une traduction…je suis un bourreau de travail, que voulez-vous? Lol. Je suis tombée dessus par hasard et j'ai pas pu résister… elle n'est pas longue, elle ne fait que 7 chapitres. **

**Titre original: True Love and Secret Crushes**

**Auteur: Kristen257 (THANKS!!!)**

**Résumé: Tout le monde mène un vie monotone, la Guerre est terminée. C'est Noël, et Fred et George réservent un cadeau bien particulier pour 'animer' un peu leurs vies… **

**Couples: Sirius/ Hermione, Ginny/ Draco, Percy/ Luna (oui, oui) **

**Et pis cette fic est un joli cadeau de Noël pour…KLOONA!! Joyeux Noël!! Lol, c'est pas la surprise encore, mais elle va arriver! En attendant, cette fic est pour toi!!**

**OoOoOoOoOo**  
**Partie I**  
**OoOoOoOoOo**

Les choses avaient changées depuis la chute de Voldemort. Le temps et l'expérience les avaient tous changé. Hermione était assise à son bureau du Ministère en songeant aux places inattendues auxquels certains d'entre eux avaient terminé. Ils avaient perdu des êtres aimés et gagné quelques nouveaux. Certains avaient poursuivis leurs carrières habituelles et d'autres en avaient choisi des nouvelles surprenantes. Hermione travaillait au Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques. Elle était déterminée à voir que les elfes de maison avaient des droits et c'était seulement le commencement. Elle se battait avec acharnement pour les loups-garous et également pour d'autres créatures ou personnes qu'elle sentait maltraitée ou mal représentée. Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup Remus et elle était déterminée à voir qu'il avait le respect qu'il méritait. Inutile de dire que ses efforts s'étaient développés au-delà de la S.A.L.E.. Elle supposait que c'était le fait de se retrouver bientôt ensemble au square grimmaurd qui la rendait nostalgique. Les vacances étaient proches et tout le monde arrêtait l'école ou quittait le travail s'ils pouvaient. Ils voulaient tous venir ensemble au square grimmaurd depuis que c'était le seul endroit assez grand pour tous, passer Noël ensemble et rattraper le temps perdu. Tout le monde ne resterait pas, certains ne feraient que passer. Cependant, tout le monde pouvait avoir la chance de se retrouver, ce que leurs emplois du temps ne permettaient pas toujours. En fait ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu certains de ses amis.

Ça faisait maintenant deux ans que Voldemort avait été détruit, pendant la dernière année du Trio à Poudlard. La bataille avait eu lieu le jour où la plupart des élèves partait pour les vacances d'hiver. Voldemort avait envoyé quelques Mangemorts et Détraqueurs attaquer le train ramenant les élève chez eux, pendant que Voldemort et le reste allait à Poudlard. Ceux qui ont attaqué le train avaient eu plus de mal que prévu. Il y avait des membres de l'AD qui leur avaient fourni une dure bataille. Il y a eu une bataille sauvage et terrible tout autour et personne ne s'en est sorti indemne, surtout pas Voldemort. Il était mort des mains de Harry. Après ça, les choses avaient changées et les gens avaient essayé de continuer leurs vies. 

Ron poursuivait un entraînement d'Auror, il avait été recruté avec impatience tout droit sorti de Poudlard. Hermione était sortie avec Ron pendant un moment mais leur relation avait tourné court avant que leur septième année ne soit finie. Elle aimait beaucoup Ron et ils restaient des amis proches, mais ils avaient finalement décidé que ça ne marcherait jamais. Alors Ron avait rejoint les Aurors et toute sa famille était très fière de lui.

Même les jumeaux étaient fiers de Ron, sans pour autant le lui dire. Non, selon les frères aînés de Ron, c'était un devoir sacré de le tourmenter et de le taquiner. Ils étaient plutôt bons pour ça. Après tout, ils étaient des Weasley! Ils avaient été les élèves les plus craints, faisant des farces aux Serpentards. Les jumeaux tenaient leur boutique de farce et attrape, et avaient beaucoup de succès. Ils avaient gagné leur réputation en testant des produits sur leurs camarades, ce qui les avait fait devenir de grands vendeurs. Tout le monde avait appris à être prudents avec les jumeaux et tout ce qu'ils essayaient de leur offrir. Fred et George avaient été très actifs pour l'Ordre avec quelques uns de leurs produits qui étaient à présent jugés illégaux par le Ministère bien que ceux qui les ont inventé restent toujours inconnus. Bien sûr le Ministère avait attendu la fin de la Guerre avant de bannir les articles en question. Ils avaient accepté de ne pas y prêter attention pendant un moment étant donné que les articles avaient été de grandes armes contre les Mangemorts. 

Harry avait abandonné l'idée de devenir un Auror même si McGonagall avait fait de son mieux pour l'aider à s'y préparer. La Division des Aurors aurait été heureuse de l'avoir mais Harry avait poliment décliné. Il s'était battu contre des Mages Noirs depuis qu'il avait onze ans et en était capable, ce n'était pas quelque chose que Harry voulait faire de sa vie. Ce que Harry avait voulu plus que tout dans sa vie était juste d'être un sorcier normal, et il ne pouvait pas l'être en étant Auror. Peut-être que plus tard, Harry y réfléchirait, mais pour le moment il voulait du temps pour récupérer. Ses blessures physiques avaient bien guéries. Harry avait failli être Le-Garçon-Qui-Avait-Donné-Sa-Vie-Pour-Nous-Sauver. C'étaient les blessures émotionnelles qui prendraient le plus de temps à guérir. A la place, il avait accepté l'offre de Dumbledore d'être le prochain professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le succès de l'AD avait fait de Harry quelqu'un de plus que qualifié pour le poste. Il était vraiment heureux d'être professeur au seul endroit qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa maison. Pendant les vacances, il restait avec Sirius et Remus.

Sirius et Remus étaient dans un appartement pas très loin. Sirius avait accueilli à bras ouvert la chance de sortir enfin des quartiers de l'Ordre. Sirius avait été innocenté quand Pettigrow avait été tué pendant une attaque de Mangemorts pendant la sixième année de Harry. Sirius travaillait comme Auror à présent. Il travaillait aussi pour s'assurer que personne d'autre ne serait emprisonné injustement comme il l'avait été. Il avait commencé sa campagne non longtemps après qu'il soit innocenté. Il était très occupé avec ses deux boulots.

Remus enseignait l'Astronomie à Poudlard, prenant suite à Sinistra. Sinistra était morte. Elle avait essayé de tuer Harry pendant la bataille finale à Poudlard. Ironiquement ce fut Draco Malfoy qui l'avait arrêté. A la grande incrédulité de presque tous les élèves de Poudlard, Draco n'était pas devenu un Mangemort. Après que son père fut arrêté et que Draco ne fut plus sous son emprise, Draco avait été libre de faire ses propres choix. Il avait choisi de supporter Dumbledore. Si vous demandez pourquoi à Draco, il vous dira que c'était parce qu'il n'est le laquais de personne. Il était celui qui avait des laquais. Ceux qui étaient proches de lui savaient mieux. Draco avait dénier ses bonnes motivations alors que tout le monde souriait et acquiesçait (**NdT:** Sorry mais là, j'ai pas tout pigé…Oo). Pendant sa sixième année, il s'était débarrassé de Crabbe et Goyle et restait avec ceux qui ne supportaient pas Voldemort, même les écœurants Gryffondors, comme il les appelait. Il avait rejoint l'AD et travaillait dur pour s'assurer que Voldemort ne gagnerait pas et que Harry réussirait. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Harry mais Draco haïssait encore plus Voldemort. 

Draco s'entraînait dur à présent aux côtés de Ron pour être Auror. Ils étaient partenaires en entraînement et restaient partenaires quand l'entraînement était terminé (**NdT:** Enfin, on se comprend, ils sont juste potes hein…allez pas chercher plus loin :o) ). Quand ils n'étaient pas à la gorge l'un de l'autre, ils était une équipe puissante. Ils avaient rapidement gagné la réputation d'une des meilleures équipe en entraînement. Ils avaient partagé des expériences à Poudlard et la Guerre les avait aidé à former un lien fort. En admettant bien évidemment que c'était au départ à contrecœur. Cependant, les choses avaient changé. Ils avaient changé. Si vous leur demandez à chacun à part les changements, ils admettraient tous les deux que les changements étaient bons. Mais seulement après des menaces de terrible torture et d'une mort lente si leurs mots étaient répétés, et jamais en présence de l'autre. Pour autant qu'ils se respectent l'un l'autre et, oui, s'apprécient l'un l'autre à présent, aucun d'eux ne l'admettrait jamais.

Ginny travaillait comme briseuse de sort pour le Ministère. Elle allait faire des rafles dans les maisons de Mages Noirs. Ginny était exceptionnellement bonne en Enchantement et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les deux lui servaient beaucoup. Ginny faisait mieux de ne pas parler de son expérience pendant sa première année, mais travaillait sans fatigue pour s'assurer que les Objets de Magie Noire restaient loin des mains de Mages Noirs et de victimes innocentes.

Le plus surprenant pour ceux qui le connaissait, c'était que Neville travaillait avec Rogue quand leurs emplois du temps le permettait. Neville étudiait l'Herbologie à l'Université des Sorciers. Ils combinaient leurs connaissances en Potions et Herbologie pour chercher un traitement efficace pour le sort Cruciatus. Ils étaient occupés tous deux avec leurs cours, mais ils dévouaient le plus de temps possible au projet. Ils espéraient aider les patients de Ste Mangouste qui avaient été torturés au point de ne pas pouvoir être guéri. Parmi ces victimes se trouvaient les parents de Neville et beaucoup d'amis. Elèves à Poudlard, membres de la famille, Aurors, membres de l'Ordre, certains d'entre eux étaient à Ste Mangouste. Malheureusement beaucoup d'autres étaient morts à présent. Il semblait que tout le monde avait été touché par la Guerre. Tout le monde avait perdu quelqu'un. Même les Weasley avaient été touchés. Ils avaient perdu Charlie et Bill était à Ste Mangouste. Neville était déterminé à ramener le plus de monde possible. Avec l'aide de Rogue il pourrait l'accomplir. Rogue travaillait sur le projet depuis qu'il était espion. Il semblait que Neville n'était pas le seul à connaître du monde à Ste Mangouste. Rogue avait eu à guérir à quelques victimes qui étaient là en tout premier lieu. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont Rogue était fier mais quelque chose qu'il était déterminé à changer.

Luna travaillait pour le Chicaneur. Elle était co-éditeur et écrivait souvent des articles elle-même. Les gens devaient penser que Luna était bizarre et elle écrivait des articles sur des sujets que Hermione trouvait complètement ridicules mais elle avait un style d'écriture. Sa vision déformée des évènements et parfois quelques remarques perspicaces lui avaient donné un nom.

Ceux-là étaient juste quelques noms. Tout le monde avançait et puis Hermione s'aperçut qu'ils n'avançaient pas vraiment. Trop de pertes et trop de travail les avaient tous collés dans une sorte d'ornière. Ils ne sortaient pas avec des sorcières ou des sorciers qui n'étaient pas passé par la même expérience qu'eux. En fait ils ne sortaient pas beaucoup. Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être la seule à être seule (**NdT:** enfin, sans personne quoi). Ou peut-être qu'elle l'était. Après tout personne d'autre n'avait dit quelque chose ou semblait intéressé de changer leur statut de célibataire. Peut-être que c'était juste elle. 

Peut-être que c'était les vacances qui la rendaient mélancolique en réalisant qu'elle n'avait personne. Elle ne serait embrassée par personne à minuit au nouvel an. Oui, c'était probablement le blues des vacances. Elle devrait enlever ça de son esprit et se remettre au travail. Il y avait des tonnes de choses qu'elle devait faire avant Noël. Elle avait une vie chargée et beaucoup d'amis. Elle était jeune, et il n'y avait pas de hâte à changer les choses. Oui, il n'y avait rien que Hermione avait besoin de changer pour l'instant. Avec cet état d'esprit elle se remit au travail avec une nouvelle volonté. Hermione aurait été inquiète si elle avait su qu'à ce moment, pendant qu'elle décidait de ne rien changer, d'autres le faisait. D'autres du nom de Fred et George Weasley.

Fred et George avait décidé que c'était leur mission d'animer les vies de tout le monde. Et avoir des victimes captives au Square Grimmaurd était l'opportunité parfaite de le faire. Harry, Ron et Hermione seraient là ainsi que Percy et Ginny. Percy avait finalement dit à la famille pendant la sixième année de Ron qu'il avait été un espion de Dumbledore dans le Ministère. Depuis, il avait été inclus une fois de plus dans les célébrations familiales. Pendant que les jumeaux le respectait à contrecœur ils ne perdaient pas une opportunité de le taquiner et de l'exaspérer. Luna, Neville et Draco allaient venir ainsi que Sirius, Remus et Tonks. Les avoir tous là était l'opportunité parfaite de tester un de leur nouveau produit. Si ils étaient chanceux, ça sortirait tout le monde de leur ornière. Sinon, le potentiel que ça embarrasserait tout le monde (surtout Percy) était assez bon pour valoir la peine que les jumeaux le fasse. Alors ils se mettraient à comploter une vengeance. Si Hermione ou quelqu'un d'autre pouvait entendre leurs plans ils auraient été terrifiés. Parce que quand Fred et George manigancent quelque chose, les choses ne tournent pas généralement bien. Sauf si vous vous mettez à la place de Fred et George pour qui le chaos est synonyme de succès. Heureusement ou malheureusement, cela dépend de votre point de vue, ils étaient tous inconscient de ce qui allait venir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, la fin du premier chapitre! Pour l'instant, c'est un peu le chapitre de présentation, y'a pas d'action, mais ça viendra!! ;o) **

**Héhéhé…que préparent Fred et George?**

**Allez, REVIEWS please!!! Z'adore les reviews :o)**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Miss Lup', membre de la FFJ, FFJRSVHRADS, ABLP, et grande amatrice des fefesses à Johnny, Remus, Sirius…**

**JOHNNY POWAAAAAAAAAA!! La guerre n'est pas finie!!**

**Prince Aliiiiii oui c'est bien luiiiiiii Ali Ababoua…**

**Hum, désolée --;**


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Voilà la suite de _Amour véritable et attirances secrètes_! Merci à tous pour vos reviews!!**

**Little Psyche: Merci! Je suis contente que ça te plaise!! Voilà la suite!! Bizzz!**

**Kyana Lupin: Eh oui! Encore une nouvelle histoire, je sais! ;o) je suis courageuse, et un peu folle aussi. Bref. Donc, comme je t'ai dit sur msn, pas de Kyana Black, vu que je n'écris pas cette histoire mais que je la traduis! Bizzz!**

**Plumette: J'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi alors ;o) dis-moi ce que tu en penses! Bizzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Aaah moi aussi j'adore les jumeaux! Ils me font trop marrer! Et puis, non, je n'ai pas vu trop Aladdin…j'ai juste trop écouté le cd ;o) mais bon, on ne va pas repartir dans notre grande conversation de l'autre fois sur msn :o) lol! Et pis je te souhaite encore bonne chance pour tes exams!! Tu peux y arriver! T'es la meilleure!! Pense à Sirius, Remus, ou…Orlando et Elijah ;o) (j'adore Elijah aussi :o) ) A pluche sur msn! Bizzz!**

**Kaen Almariel: Contente que ça te plaise! Et pis, je sais pas exactement à combien de fics je suis mais bon…beaucoup! Entre les miennes et mes trads :s….enfin! Et puis, pour Shoot the Moon, je ne sais absolument pas quand la suite arrivera, l'auteur ne l'a toujours pas posté…mais je crois qu'elle a beaucoup d'exams à passer…mais dès qu'elle poste un nouveau chapitre, je le traduis immédiatement! Promis! :o) Bizzz!**

**Tanma: Ravie que ça te plaise!! Et pis oui, Sev et Neville bossent ensemble! Même Dray et Ron! Comme quoi tout est possible!! Lol! Et au fait…quand est-ce que pwo revient? :'( …bizzz!**

**Stellmaria: Voui! Il va y avoir du Sirius-Hermione! Et la suite est là, t'en fais pas :o) Bizzz!**

**Harana: Merchi :o) Où je les trouve? Bah ça…comme tu dis, j'ai du flair ;o) je sais pas moi…enfin, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise!! Et puis, pour le Tonks Remus, non, désolée…mais je vais sûrement trouver une fic à traduire sur eux! Je les adore!! Sont trop chous! Alors comme ça t'aime bien nos commentaires avec Le Saut de l'Ange sur ses fics? Lol! Tant mieux! Allez, à plus! Bizzz!**

**Kloona Jedusor: Non mais t'as encore changé de nom?! Lol! T'arrête pas! Je sais plus quoi mettre maintenant! Aux dernières nouvelles c'est Jedusor, non? Enfin bon…contente de te voir là! Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait apprécié Noël!! J'ai accompli ma tâche!! Ahaa!! Hey, c'est bien que tu trouves ton inspi en cours…moi j'y arrive pas en cours…non pas que je bosse trop, non, non, loin de là! Mais bon, chais pas! En tout cas c'est cool que tu ai écrit ton OS James Lily!! Je l'adooooooooooore!! Hey!! Demain je retrouve du crédit dans mon portable!! Mouaaahahahaha!! Retour aux sms!! Yeah!! Et pis, autre grande nouvelle! J'ai réussi à faire marcher ma webcam!! J'ai réussi à trouver comment prendre des photos! Donc du coup je me suis bien éclatée moi…lol! Et ce soir…à la télé…d'abord, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde avec Vanessa, et après…Intrusion avec Johnnyyyyyyyyy!! Hihihi :o) Bon, je les verrai pas tout de suite…une copine enregistre le truc avec Vanessa et moi j'enregistre Johnnyyy!! Raaaaa lala…bref. N'empêche, tu devrais opter pour Kloona Depp!! Lol! Ça te va bien :o) remarque, je pourrais faire Miss Depp, moi! Hmmmm…ça demande réflexion ça…enfin, allez, à plus ma tite Kloona!! Bizzz!! **

**Motoko: Merci! Contente que ça te plaise! La suite est là! Bizzz!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione arriva au square grimmaurd cette après-midi là pour trouver Ginny et Draco se battre avec les rideaux du portrait de Mrs Black. Bien évidemment elle protestait vivement et violemment.

-"Traîtres à votre sang! Amoureux des Moldus!"

Pointant Hermione, elle hurla, "Sang de Bourbe! Des Sang de Bourbes ignobles envahissent ma maison! Honte!"

Hermione roula des yeux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça après avoir passé la journée avec sa mère, qui continuait de lancer des allusions à propos d'un bel homme célibataire qu'elle avait rencontré au travail qui était venu pour son rendez-vous régulier. "De si belles dents, Hermione! Et une bonne hygiène! Il sait apparemment prendre soin de lui. Si attirant aussi, vous feriez des bébés adorables ensembles. Gladys me parlait la semaine dernière de son dernier petit-fils. Elle demandait de tes nouvelles et bien sûr je n'avais rien à lui dire. Je regrette que tu sois un tel bourreau de travail. Tu penses utiliser un philtre d'amour? Je veux des petits-enfants, Hermione"

Inutile de dire que Hermione avait mal à la tête et que les cris de Mrs. Black ne l'aidaient en rien. En fait, ils faisaient simplement battre sa tête à l'unisson avec ses cris. "Pour l'amour de dieu!". Sans réfléchir, Hermione sortit sa baguette, en voulant simplement arrêter le terrible bruit. Elle la pointa vers le portrait et cria: "Silencio!"

Le bruit s'arrêta instantanément. Hermione ne montra cependant pas sa surprise. La bouche de Mrs Black bougeait mais aucun son n'en sortait. En découvrant avec horreur sa condition, elle fit des gestes menaçants à Hermione.

Irritée, Hermione alla vers le portrait. Ginny étouffait un rire et Draco souriait.

-"Maintenant, vous m'écoutez. Ce sort ne sera pas levé tant que vous ne saurez pas vous tenir. Et si vous pensez que vous ne pouvez pas vous contrôler…" commença Hermione, fixant le portrait avec une expression déterminée et décidée. "Même si je ne peux pas utiliser la magie pour enlever votre portrait, je peux toujours me débarrasser de vous avec des moyens moldus. Vous avez déjà entendu parler de la térébenthine?" demanda-t-elle. Voyant que ça n'affectait pas le visage de Mrs Black, Hermione continua sans se laisser intimider. "C'est un produit merveilleux. Ça enlève la peinture et détruit les portraits. Je parie que vous ne savez pas comment lutter contre ça?" demanda Hermione avec satisfaction. Ses yeux se plissèrent. "Même les portraits comme vous. Mettez-moi en colère et je jetterai tellement de térébenthine sur vous, que vous ne serez plus qu'un souvenir. Une toile blanche. Je pourrai même avoir un portrait de Sirius sur une nouvelle toile scintillante. Compris?"

Mrs Black acquiesça, choquée et effrayée.

-"Bien" Hermione acquiesça et rangea sa baguette. "Je pense que j'enlèverai le sort de silence. Mais pour l'instant j'ai un terrible mal de tête"

Ginny regarda Hermione, impressionnée. "Surprenant. Je n'y aurai jamais pensé"

Draco ricana. "Je ne suis pas surpris"

Ginny lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. "Je ne t'ai jamais vu faire ça toutes les fois où tu as été là"

-"Ce n'est simplement pas en tête de la liste de mes problèmes à résoudre, Weasley. Je l'aurai fait si j'avais eu le temps"

-"Tu laisses tes fans remplirent ta tête de conclusions erronées à propose de ton intelligence, Malfoy"

-"Jalouse, Weasley?"

-"Bien sûr que non!" nia fortement Ginny.

Hermione roula simplement les yeux et ignora la dispute éclatant devant ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas quand ils allaient se rendre compte que leurs insultes n'étaient que du flirt. Si ils ne se mettaient pas ensemble bientôt, Hermione les enfermerait dans un placard quelque part. Elle prit les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre. Etant donné que peu de gens restaient au square grimmaurd, Hermione avait finalement eu sa propre chambre. La maison avait été nettoyée il y a longtemps alors Hermione n'avait pas à s'en faire comme le faisait quelques années auparavant. Elle était plus que capable de s'occuper d'elle.

Alors, Hermione monta les escaliers, fatiguée, et traversa le couloir, regardant les portes. Des noms avaient été inscrits dessus, informant du nom de l'invité qui y dormait. Elle passa devant une porte ouverte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Luna était assise à son bureau, gribouillant consciencieusement sur un parchemin. Sa baguette était derrière son oreille et elle portait des vêtements vert pâle avec des fougères le long des bords. Une partie de ses cheveux avaient été attachés avec une barrette en bronze en forme de stégosaure.

Elle se demanda sur quoi Luna travaillait mais avait peur de le demander. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une conversation ridicule et elle ne s'attarda pas. Elle remarqua son nom sur une porte et l'ouvrit avec soulagement. Elle posa son sac sur le lit et le défit hâtivement. Elle voulait faire une sieste mais savait qu'elle en serait incapable si tout n'était pas rangé. Après que ce soit fait, elle prit un flacon de potion pour mal de tête et l'avala vite. Elle sentit bientôt les effets et se glissa sous les couvertures avec un soupir.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

En bas, Fred et George reprenaient leur plan encore une fois. "Le matin de Noël, on lèvera tout le monde assez tôt en disant qu'on veut qu'ils ouvrent nos cadeaux sans la présence de Maman et Papa" commença Fred.

-"Naturellement, certains d'entre eux ne seront pas d'accord" dit George.

-"Sans aucun doute" approuva Fred.

-"Alors on rassemblera tout le monde dans une des pièces en bas où Maman ne pensera jamais à venir nous chercher" continua George.

-"Et on leur donnera nos belles cartes de Noël"

-"Pendant qu'ils seront distraits, je scellerai la porte alors ils ne pourront pas s'échapper quand ils réaliseront ce qu'il se passe" ajouta George.

-"Les cartes laisseront tomber de l'innocente-" commença Fred.

-"Du moins ils le penseront" interrompit George.

Fred termina, "neige pendant qu'ils liront le message"

-"Et nous leur demanderont d'ouvrir en même temps les cartes dont le message est le même" expliqua George.

Fred acquiesça. "Bien sûr ils seront méfiants"

-"Alors on ouvrira les nôtres pour montrer que rien de dangereux ne se passera"

-"Ce qui exact puisque les nôtres n'auront pas été enchantées comme les leurs" dit Fred.

-"Après ça ils ouvriront les leurs et ça commencera vraiment à être drôle!" conclu George.

Puis les jumeaux se lancèrent un sourire excité et se tapèrent dans les mains. "ça va être vraiment drôle!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà! **

**Alors, alors? Et oui, on ne sait toujours pas ce que trafiquent Fred et George, mais on en apprend quand même un peu plus…**

**Héhé…**

**Allez, la suite bientôt… et REVIEWS!!!! Please :o)**

**Bizzz**

**Miss Lup'**


	3. Chapitre Trois

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Voici la suite de…Amour Véritable et Attirances Secrètes! **

**MERCI beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews! Ze vous zaimeuh!**

**Superzori: Héhé! Voilà la suite! J'espère que ça va continuer de te plaire! Bizzz!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: Ahaaa! Tu ne sauras pas tout de suite ce que préparent les jumeaux, va falloir avoir un peu de patience, désolée :o)! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ta review! J'ai pas dû la voir! So sorry! Bizzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Aaaaaaaaaaaargh demain j'ai mon contrôle sur mon cher et tendre Sartre! Lol! Faudrait que je finisse le livre :o) enfin bref…T'en fais pas, t'es pas la seule à détester Mrs Black! Aaaaaaah si seulement on pouvait vraiment se servir du Silencio…sur les profs…de philo :o) Allez, bizzz! Et à pluche sur msn!**

**Virg05: Ravie que ça te plaise! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!**

**The.tit.fouine: Ahaaa! Va falloir attendre pour savoir ce qu'ils préparent! Merci! Bizzz!**

**Tanma: contente que ça te plaise ma tite Tanma! Et pis c'est vraiment ballot pour pwo quand même… :'(! Bizzz!**

**Luna Patmol: Kloona c'est toi! Lol! Bah tu changes tout le temps alors…mais là y'a même plus Kloona…heureusement que t'as signé, je t'aurai pas reconnu :o) enfin si quand même! Je peux pas te répondre longuement, faut que je me dépêche de poster ce chapitre…argh…mais j'ai eu l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la fic dont je t'ai parlé! Héhéhé! Donc, je pense que ça arrivera bientôt! Allez, bizzz ma Kloona je t'adoooore!**

**Stellmaria: Ah ouais! Les fêtes de Noël risquent d'être agitées, effectivement! Lol! Merci pour la review! Bizzz!**

**Motoko: Yeah! Siri en force! Lol! Contente que ça te plaise! Bizzz!**

**Harana: Héhéhé! La suite est là:o) mais tu ne sauras pas tout de suite ce qu'est la farce en question…suspense…moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le couple Dray-Gin…je les trouve adorables :o) Bon, faut que j'aille lire ta nouvelle fic:o) J'étais toute contente en te voyant dans ton "author alert"! Bizzz!**

**Minerve: Eh voui, voilà la suite. Désolée que tu trouves ça effrayant :o) Bizzz!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hermione se réveilla à temps pour le dîner. Elle passa une brosse dans ses cheveux puis sortit de sa chambre. La cuisine débordait de bruits et de personnes.

Harry, Ron et Draco étaient assis à un des bouts de la table à discuter de Quidditch. Luna et Ginny étaient proches, faisant un quiz dans le Chicaneur. Fred et George étaient assis avec Sirius aussi loin que possible pour pouvoir discuter de leur boutique de farces et attrapes. Même après le succès de leur aide pendant la Guerre, Mrs Weasley n'approuvait pas encore entièrement la carrière des jumeaux.  
Sirius rejeta sa tête en arrière en riant à quelque chose que Fred (ou était-ce George?) avait dit. Hermione nota d'un air absent à quel point Sirius était attirant quand il riait. Il avait un magnifique sourire et quand il riait ses yeux avaient les plus belles étincelles que Hermione n'avait jamais vu. Son estomac se tordit.

-"Hermione!" Ginny et Luna la regardaient. Son regard bifurqua dans leur direction. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. A quoi elle pensait? Elle pria pour que personne n'ait rien remarqué. Un regard spéculatif de Ginny l'avertit que cette dernière l'avait capté et qu'elle aurait des questions à lui poser plus tard. Heureusement personne d'autre ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Luna avait reporté son attention sur le magazine.

Hermione s'assit à côté de Luna et essaya d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle pouvait faire passer son rougissement sur le compte du feu de cheminée qui chauffait la pièce. Même si le feu était à l'autre bout de la pièce quand était dans l'entrée. Si elle ne faisait rien d'autre pour attirer les soupçons de Ginny, elle ne pourrait rien lui dire. Hermione ignora ostensiblement Sirius. "Alors…quelle sorte de quiz vous faites?"

Luna répondit légèrement. "Juste un quiz sur quelle sorte d'homme est fait pour toi" elle cita quelques résulats. "Les Sorciers sortant de prison, les Romantiques, les Hommes plus âgés…"

A ces derniers mots le regard de Ginny se posa sur Hermione avec toute la passion d'un inspecteur qui sait qu'il a une bonne piste. "Tu devrais faire le test Hermione. Peut-être que les hommes plus âgés te conviennent. Tu es sortie avec Viktor Krum au bal de Noël en quatrième année, non?"

Hermione acquiesça nerveusement. "Oui. Mais il n'était pas vraiment plus vieux que moi!"

Ginny pencha la tête et lança un regard espiègle en direction de Sirius et Hermione commença à paniquer. S'il vous plait ne la laissez pas dire ce qu'elle pense. "Peut-être que tu devrais recommencer à sortir avec des hommes plus âgés. Un mec comme—"

-"Je vais faire le quiz!" Hermione prit désespérément le magazine de Luna. Luna lança un drôle de regard à Hermione et essaya de ne pas penser à quel point les choses perdaient vite le contrôle.

Aujourd'hui était juste un mauvais jour maintenant que Luna lançait des regards étranges à Hermione.

Heureusement, Ginny semblait avoir oublié ce sujet maintenant qu'Hermione avait prit le quiz. Pas qu'il y ait un sujet à traiter, s'assura Hermione. Rien ne se passait. Rien du tout! Oui, elle avait remarqué aujourd'hui que Sirius avait des étincelles adorables dans les yeux. Beaucoup d'hommes avaient des étincelles. Elle ne voulait pas pour autant sortir avec eux. Oui, Sirius avait des cheveux longs, et ce visage qui montrait ses expériences d'une manière très attirante, ou ce sourire qui donnait à votre ventre des sensations étranges. Bill Weasley avait des cheveux longs et était beau aussi, mais Hermione ne voulait pas sortir avec lui. Bien qu'elle avait remarqué dans le passé à quel point Bill était beau quand elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Ne pas s'occuper de ça! Ça ne voulait rien dire du tout. Vous pouvez sûrement trouver des gens attirants sans pour autant que ça veuille signifier quelque chose. C'était juste une appréciation de la beauté.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle dirait à Ginny plus tard quand elle la prendra à part. Ce que fera certainement Ginny. Si ça ne marchait pas, Hermione aura juste à emmener le sujet sur Drago pour la distraire. Elle échangera les rôles et questionnera Ginny sur ses sentiments envers lui.

Hermione parcoura le quiz. Quand Luna vit que c'était fait, elle voulu reprendre le magazine. "Tu me laisses voir ce que tu as?" Hermione lui tendit le quiz. Honnêtement, c'est juste un quiz. Ces choses étaient ridicules de toutes façons.

-"Hmm" dit Luna. "D'après ça, Ginny avait raison" Luna tourna son regard intense vers Hermione. Hermione se rappela à quel point Luna pouvait être perspicace quand elle le voulait. Elle se promis de ne pas regarder Sirius. "Le quiz dit que tu aimes les hommes plus âgés, avec plus d'expérience" Hermione se demanda d'un air absent quelle expérience avait Sirius avant qu'elle ne s'arrête. Elle rougit à la pensée et rit. "Oh. Imagine ça"

-"Oui" dit Ginny avec un air malicieux. "Imagine ça"

Heureusement la voix de Mrs Weasley couvrit le bruit dans la cuisine et sauva Hermione de spéculations plus avancées. "Très bien tout le monde, le dîner est prêt! Nettoyez la table! Fred! George! Enlevez ça et mettez la table" Fred et George se mirent au travail. "Hermione, Sirius. Vous voulez bien mettre les boissons? Ginny, Luna, Harry, Ron, portez ça à la table s'il vous plait"

Bientôt tout était sur la table, les plats et les assiettes de nourriture passèrent et tout le monde commença à manger. Hermione était heureusement placée entre Percy et Draco. Ginny et Luna était assise à l'autre bout de la table à présent et incapable de continuer à lui poser des questions. Draco disait à tout le monde à leur bout de table ce qu'Hermione avait fait au portrait de Mrs Black. Sirius, qui était assis en face d'Hermione, leva les yeux, surpris avant de gratifier Hermione d'un sourire qui la laissa presque sans voix. Heureusement personne ne remarqua sa réaction, trop occupés par la nouvelle. "Vraiment? Tu l'as menacée avec mon portrait?" Sirius éclata de rire. "Bon sang j'aurai voulu voir ça! Je peux imaginer la tête qu'elle fait!" Et sur ce, il perdit le contrôle, riant encore et encore.

-"Ces moldus sont ingénieux" remarqua Arthur. "Ils réfléchissent à quelque chose à faire sans magie, et même à des choses que nous ne pouvons pas faire! Les moldus sont des gens merveilleux"

La conversation tourna bientôt sur d'autres choses. Hermione ne faisait que regarder Sirius et détourner le regard avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque. Alors elle accueillit à bras ouverts la distraction de discuter avec Percy. Elle se concentrerait uniquement sur lui et ne s'embarrasserait pas. Ils discutèrent des dernières rumeurs qui couraient au Ministère. Ce qui mena inévitablement à une discussion sur la vie amoureuse. Ou sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient personne, aucun d'eux deux. "Je ne suis pas sorti avec une fille depuis longtemps" remarqua Percy. "Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui comprennent vraiment ce que j'ai fait ou connaissent l'histoire entière. Ils n'ont que des suppositions"

-"Je suis désolée d'entendre ça, Percy. Peut-être que tu devrais sortir avec quelqu'un qui l'a vécu. Quelqu'un de l'Ordre?" suggéra Hermione. "Pourquoi pas Tonks? Je crois qu'elle est célibataire"

-"Hum, je ne pense pas" Percy jeta un regard à Remus. "J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était avec Remus. Ce n'est probablement pas sage d'empiéter sur le territoire d'un loup-garou" dit Percy avec un sourire.

-"Je suppose, oui" dit Hermione en riant. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu recherches?"

-"Eh bien, qu'elle soit intelligente, pas intimidée par ma famille, et avec une volonté de connaître mon vrai moi et pas ce que les gens disent de moi. Elle doit comprendre à quel point mon travail est important mais aussi que j'ai un bon sens de l'humour et de l'intérêt dans la vie" Percy se pencha avec un sourire conspirateur et murmura, "Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui pensent que pour moi le travail n'est pas tout"

Hermione éclata de rire, s'attirant des regards étranges des autres Weasley qui se demandait ce que pouvait bien avoir dit Percy de si drôle. Percy avait reprit un visage neutre et ils changèrent de sujet. Seule Hermione remarqua la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. Attendez, c'était faux. Par dessus l'épaule de Percy Hermione vit quelqu'un regarder Percy avec une expression très intéressée. Prise sur le fait, Luna détourna le regard, le rouge aux joues. Aha! Luna appréciait Percy! _Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir un truc pour les hommes plus âgés. Hmmm._ Reposant le regard sur Percy elle se demanda ce qu'il penserait de l'idée qui venait de germer dans son esprit. Elle semblait remplir les exigences de Percy.

-"Hum, Percy, je crois avoir trouver la personne parfaite pour toi"

Baissant la voix pour que personne n'entende, Percy demanda, "Qui?"

Baissant la voix également, Hermione murmura, "Luna"

Surpris, Percy demanda avec hésitation "Luna?"

Acquiesçant, Hermione lui fit la liste de ses exigences. "Elle est très intelligente. Elle est à Serdaigle. On sait tous les deux à quel point tu aimes les filles de Serdaigle" taquina-t-elle. Percy rit mais acquiesça. Hermione continua. "Elle voudrait connaître le vrai toi. Elle sait à quel point les ragots et les rumeurs peuvent être faux. Elle s'est fait appelée Loufoca Lovegood et les gens ne voulaient pas la connaître juste à cause de ça. En plus, ta famille ne l'intimide pas. Combien de temps a-t-elle passé avec eux? Elle est pratiquement une Weasley maintenant"

-"C'est vrai" admit Percy. "Mais" il fit une pause et jeta un coup d'œil autour de la table. "Je croyais qu'elle avait un faible pour Ron?"

-"Elle ne l'a plus depuis des années" lui assura Hermione.

Percy n'était pas convaincu. "Pourquoi elle voudrait sortir avec moi? Je suis le moins attirant et le moins intéressant de toute la bande"

-"Ce n'est pas vrai, Percy!" démentit Hermione avec ardeur. "Tu es très bien. Tu ne te met pas en avant comme tes frères, c'est tout. Tu serais surpris par le nombre de filles à Gryffondor qui te trouvaient mignon"

-"Vraiment?" demanda Percy, intrigué.

-"Vraiment" affirma Hermione d'un ton décidé.

-"Hmm" Percy regarda avec intérêt Luna à l'autre bout de la table. Elle parlait avec animation avec Ginny. Elle semblait rayonner d'énergie. Ses cheveux longs, blonds, se balançaient alors qu'elle secouait la tête à quelque chose que Ginny disait. Elle était belle, Percy devait l'avouer. Mais voudrait-elle sortir avec lui?

Il se retourna vers Hermione. "J'y penserai"

Et Hermione savait qu'il le ferait.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà! Je sais, ça peut paraître un peu bizarre, Percy et Luna mais bon! Je trouve ça sympa quand même! **

**En espérant que ça vous a plu! Au prochain chapitre: un peu plus de concret dans l'histoire:o)**

**A la prochaine! **

**Bizzz!**

**Miss Lup'**


	4. Chapitre Quatre

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Voilà la suite de "Amour véritable et Attirances secrètes" ! Et je tiens à rappeler que rien ne m'appartient dans cette ficà part la traduction :o) L'histoire est de Kirsten257! **

**MERCI à tous pour vos reviews! Merci beaucoup!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: Bah oui, tout à fait, pourquoi pas Percy et Luna? C'est original:o) Eh oui, Tonks et Remus sont déjà ensemble! Bizzz! **

**Le Saut de l'Ange: lol! Oui, je crois que Ginny a découvert le faible d'Hermione! Aha, pour le travail ingénieux de Fred et George, tu vas devoir attendre le chapitre d'après, mais après tout, celui là peut peutêtre te mettre sur la piste :o) Merci encore et ABLP! Bizzz!**

**Minerve: Lol, c'est vrai que Hermione aurait dû avoir comme résultat sorti de prison et plus âgé mais là je crois que Luna aurait deviné! Lol! Remarque elle le sait ptêtre déjà…A plus! Bizzz!**

**Diabella: Il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour Sirius et Hermione, désolée! Mais c'est vrai que Luna est plus normale ici! Bizzz!**

**Virg05: Merci! Eh oui, je sais que Percy et Luna ça peut faire bizarre mais pourquoi pas? Et je ne fais pas comme je veux, c'est pas mon histoire! Bizzz!**

**Myhahou: c'est vrai? T'aime pas quand Sirius est adulte et qu'il est avec Hermione? Ah bah la fin va peutêtre pas te plaire alors…moi j'adore ce couple! Ils sont trop chous ensemble! J'aime bien Dray-Ginny aussi, ils vont bien ensemble je trouve! A plus et merci! Bizzz!**

**Harana: lol, je crois que c'est le mot pour définir le couple Percy-Luna: intéressant. C'est vrai que j'ai bien aimé l'entente entre Percy et Herm aussiça fait super naturel en plus, je trouve! Et un point de vue de Sirius? Ahaaaa! Suspens…merci pour la review! Bizzz!**

**Lupini-filiae: ah, il va falloir attendre encore! Désolée…bizzz! **

**Kloona: Hello ma Kloona! Je sais bien, tu attends comme tout le monde le moment entre Siirus et Hermione, hein? Eh bien, je vais te dire un secret: c'est pas tout de suite! En fait, j'ai même peur que toi et les autres lecteurs soient déçus…mais c'est une fic géniale! Enfin…alors comme ça t'as trouvé des indices dans le tome 1 et le 2? Excellent! Si tu t'en souviens un jour, fais-moi signe:o) bon, je sens que je vais faire du grand matage de Johnny pendant mes vacs moi…miam miam miam…a pluche ma Kloona! Bizzz!**

**Kirsten257: Hi! Yeah, I was very surprised to see you here! You see, everybody likes your fic! Yes, they are dying to know what Fred and George are up to! In the next part! The part five is my favourite too! The poem is excellent! Ok, I love all the chapters, and the last is one of my favourite! And yes, when you write the sequel, tell me! I will enjoy to translate it, and I think the readers will be very glad! And I'm going to read your other stories…maybe I will find one to translate :o) Thanks for the review! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, c'était la veille de Noël et la maison grouillait de bruit et d'énergie. Sur le moment, Fred et George glissaient quelques unes de leurs bougies piégées avec les autres bougies qui étaient autour de la maison espérant attraper le regard des visiteurs insouciants.

Pendant ce temps, Molly et ses troupes travaillaient dur à faire des cookies et préparer des choses pour le dîner du lendemain. Ginny, Luna, et Hermione avaient été engagées pour ces tâches. Tonks était déterminée à aider aussi et Molly lui avait demandé de couper la forme des cookies de la pâte. C'était la seule chose que Molly pensait le moins potentiel à un désastre. Tonks avait accepté la tâche avec enthousiasme et créait son propre style de cookies de Noël. Tonks n'était pas ordinaire. Et il y avait très peu de formes ordinaires sur la plaque de cookies.

Pendant la journée, Sirius et Remus conspirait avec Draco, Ron et Harry pour distraire les femmes et chiper quelques cookies. Quand Draco eut un petit combat avec Ginny ils avaient réussi à partir avec une fournée entière en poussant les femmes dans la dispute.

Remus préféra une approche plus discrète. Il rentrait fréquemment voir Tonks et prenait dans sa poches un ou deux cookies pendant qu'il l'embrassait passionnément.

Sirius choisit l'approche chaotique. Il prit sa forme animagus et pourchassa Pattenrond à travers la cuisine. Ils couraient autour de la pièce entre les pieds et sous les chaises, au dessus des comptoirs et autour de la table pendant que Molly pourchassait Sirius avec un rouleau à pâtisserie (**NdT:** bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahhahahahah! Cette image me fait trop rire!). Tonks lançait des sorts dans leur direction et toucha accidentellement Ginny avec un "Petrificus Totalus". Ginny tomba par terre avec un grand bruit et Molly couru vers elle comme un coureur aux Jeux Olympiques plein d'espoir de remporter la médaille d'or. Sirius passait et repassait et réussi à amener Molly et Tonks à se cogner l'une contre l'autre. Elles tombèrent par terre aussi. Luna attrapa ce qu'elle pouvait pour éviter que ça ne soit détruit et essaya de rester en dehors du chemin.

Voyant que Hermione était la seule chance de les arrêter, Sirius fonça sur elle d'un pas déterminé. "Patmol, tu n'oserais pas" Avec un aboiement joyeux Patmol fit tomber Hermione sur le sol. Et Harry et Ron attrapait le plus de cookies possible et sortaient rapidement de la cuisine. Voyant que sa mission était accomplie, Patmol remua la queue et déposa un baiser peu soigneux sur le visage d'Hermione. "Sirius" cria-t-elle. Hermione attrapa sa baguette et Sirius s'échappa rapidement. Elle remarqua que Pattenrond était près d'elle et la regardait. Il semblait avoir un sourire moqueur et il sortit avec suffisance de la cuisine sur les pas de Sirius.

Après ça les femmes bannirent tout le monde de la cuisine.

Sirius se trouva bientôt en train de regretter que l'interdiction d'aller dans la cuisine ne s'était pas faite plus tôt, alors qu'il mangeait sa part de cookies. Si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas allonger Hermione par terre. Et ça ne l'aurait pas mener à penser à l'allonger dans d'autres endroits. Comme son lit par exemple. Ou debout contre le mur de sa douche et même sur le sol de la bibliothèque.

La bibliothèque était son lieu favori. Il s'imaginait allongé sur les magnifiques courbes d'Hermione (et il savait qu'elle les avait, il en avait eu une bonne présentation dans la cuisine) sur le petit tapis entouré de livres. Les livres étaient le déclencheur. Il savait à quel point Hermione aimait les livres. Il s'imaginait lui montrer sa nouvelle maison et la bibliothèque qu'il avait bâti juste pour elle. Elle regarderait autour d'elle avec excitation jusqu'à ce qu'il dirige cet excitation vers des occupations plus plaisantes que la lecture.

Sirius se perdit un moment dans le rêve avant que les dernières pensées se rejouent dans son esprit. Attendez une minute. Une bibliothèque bâtie pour elle? A quoi il pensait? Il ne pouvait pas penser à ce genre de choses. C'étaient des pensées sérieuses et il mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas penser à des choses sérieuses. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à remarquer les courbes d'Hermione ou les imaginer près de lui? Ses parents (à elle) le tueraient. Ron le tuerait! Qu'est-ce que penserait Harry? Il regarda nerveusement Harry à côté de lui qui croquait joyeusement dans ses cookies volés, inconscient des pensées de Sirius.

Pire, qu'est-ce penserait Hermione?

Est-ce qu'elle le prendrait pour un vieux dégoûtant si elle le savait? Est-ce qu'elle ressentirait de la pitié pour lui? L'estomac de Sirius se tordit en nœuds. Il ne pourrait pas supporter ça. Ce ne serait pas le pire des scénarios pourtant. Et si elle était horrifiée et dégoûtée? Ou en colère et ferait une croix sur lui dans sa vie et dans ses amis? Sirius ne pouvait plus manger.

Ça ne pouvait pas se passer. Ça ne se passerait pas. Il se résolu à sortir ses pensées de sa tête. Il leva les yeux avec reconnaissance quand il entendit la voix de Rogue dans l'entrée. Pour une fois il était heureux de voir le type gras. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour faire sortir Hermione de son esprit et ses sentiments qu'il développait pour elle qu'ils l'avaient pris par surprise. Ennuyer un bâtard de Serpentard serait une excellente distraction.

OoOoOoOo

Les cookies étaient préparés, la décoration de la maison était finie, le gui était accroché, et les cadeaux de dernière minute étaient empaquetés. Toute la journée un flot régulier de visiteurs passèrent au Square Grimmaurd.

Fred et George gardaient un oeil sur leurs futures victimes et faisaient leur plan pour le lendemain matin. Tout le monde était facilement convaincu malgré la mince excuse des jumeaux pour se lever tôt et échanger leurs cadeaux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été tous ensemble. Ça allait être sympa de garder l'ouverture des cadeaux entre eux. Ça allait être une chance de parler librement entre eux sans s'inquiéter que les parents ou autres écoutent. C'était exactement ce que Fred et George voulaient.

Ils regardaient tout le monde et ils avaient la chance d'observer ce qu'il se passait. A leur surprise, il y avait beaucoup de choses qui se passaient.

Sirius évitait Hermione mais la regardait avec une expression nostalgique et parfois ardente lorsqu'elle ne regardait pas. De même, Hermione essayait de lorgner Sirius sans être vue.

Percy regardait Luna avec une expression pensive et avec considération pendant la journée. Pendant un bref instant les jumeaux se sentirent désolés pour Luna jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent qu'elle regardait son fessier quand il se penchait pour parler à travers la cheminée. Puis ils se demandèrent si elle n'était pas réellement folle ou peutêtre était-elle sous un sort. Certainement que personne ne regarderait volontairement les fesses de Percy?

Draco et Ginny se disputaient toujours pour comment accrocher ça ou quoi faire avec ça avec des insinuations outrageantes dans le but de faire faire le premier pas à l'autre. Pour une Gryffondor sans peur et un Serpentard sûr de lui aucun des deux ne voulait faire le premier pas sans être sûr des sentiments de l'autre. Les deux pensaient impossible d'imaginer que l'autre soit intéressé.

Alors Fred et George déterminèrent que la situation était à point pour leur tour de magie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà! Eh non, vous ne savez toujours pas ce que préparent Fred et George, mais ça approche! **

**Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre! Il ne devrait pas être trop long, ne vous en faites pas…**

**Bizzz à tous**

**Miss Lup', membre de la ABLP, de la FFJ et de la FFJRSVHRADS, grande amatrice des fefesses à Sirius, Remus et Johnny, et Deppophile incurable.**

**Et surtout: EN VACANCES!**

**Bonnes vacances à tous ;) (enfin, tous ceux qui y sont!) **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Dis donc, je suis rapide avec cette fic hein! ;o) héhéhé! Il reste encore deux chapitres après celui-là, et ce sera fini:'( Mais comme ça je pourrais me consacrer pleinement à mes autres fics et trads (et Merlin sait qu'il y en a un paquet!)**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Elles me font toujours très très plaisir!**

**Lupini-filiae: **Contente que ça te plaise ma chère! Voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire! Bizzz!

**Pitite Maraudeuse: **L'author alert n'avais pas marché? Non mais c'est quoi ça! T'as raison, j'ose même pas imaginer ce que je serai devenue sans ta review habituelle! Ooh la la, on est passé à côté de la catastrophe:o) sans blague, j'adore tes reviews:o) Mais ne t'en fais pas, là, tu vas savoir ce que préparent les jumeaux! En concret! Hey, t'es en vacances, maintenant? Alors…bonnes vacances! Bizzz!

**Stellmaria:** Contente que ça te plaise! C'est vrai que ce Percy est beaucoup plus intéressant que celui de JKR :o) héhé, j'ai adoré la scène des cookies aussi! Lol! Trop fort! Et tu vas voir la farce des jumeaux tout de suite! Enjoy! Bizzz!

**Kaen Almariel: **héhéhé :o) merci! La secte des mumusexuelles dis-tu? J'adhèèèèèèèèèèèreuh! Moi, une fixation sur Mumus? Non, non, quelle idée :o) Et pis la suite est là, t'en fais pas! Hey…°s'approche de l'écran et chuchote°…j'adore tes fics à toi! Bizzz!

**Etincellet: **Ah, tu vas enfin savoir ce que les jumeaux mijotent! Héhéhé :o) Merci pour la review et à plus! Bizzz!

**Minerve:** Voui, tu peux le dire, ils sont tous aveugles. Mais l'amour ne rend-il pas aveugle? Mdr. Lol, les fesses de Percy ne sont peut-être si désagréables à regarder que ça, après tout, JKR n'en a jamais fait de description…remarque, elle n'a décrit les fesses de personne…je m'égare. A plus! Bizzz!

**Le Saut de l'Ange, tu m'as pas reviewé :'( mais je ne t'en veux pas! Lol! Et pis Kloona, bah, quand tu retrouveras ton ordi…:'(**

**ENJOY!**

**OoOoOoOoOo  
Chapitre Cinq  
OoOoOoOoOo**

Les résidents du square Grimmaurd se réveillèrent tôt ce matin là, avec excitation. Noël était enfin là!

Hermione s'habilla d'une robe rouge foncé et ramassa ses cheveux avec une pince dorée. La nouvelle potion pour cheveux que Ginny avait commencé à lui faire lui avait dompté les cheveux et ils n'étaient plus si frisés. Au final, ça faisait très bon effet. Hermione n'avait jamais été très féminine et elle n'avait jamais gagné aucun concours de beauté, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle était jolie. Son miroir pensa la même chose et hurla comme un loup. Hermione rougit mais ne se changea pas.

Elle se détourna du miroir et revérifia pour être sûre qu'elle avait tous ses cadeaux pour tout le monde de prêts. Hermione savait qu'elle avait acheté tous les cadeaux et les avait enveloppés il y avait des semaines, mais il ne fallait pas en avoir oublié. Elle remarqua avec satisfaction qu'il étaient tous là. Alors Hermione prit sa baguette et les enchanta pour qu'ils la suivent alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce.

Elle rencontra Luna et Ginny dans l'entrée. Hermione leva un sourcil à la vue de Ginny, qui portait une robe vert foncé avec des broderies argentées dans un motif compliqué. "Rien ne se passe avec Draco, hmmm Ginny?" demanda Hermione en faisant référence à la conversation qu'elles avaient eu la nuit dernière après que Ginny lui ai posé des questions sur Sirius. Comme prévu, Hermione avait échangé les rôles et avait posé des questions sur les sentiments de Ginny pour Draco. Ginny avait clamé être complètement indifférente à Draco et à son sourire sexy. Hermione avait sauté sur cette remarque jusqu'à ce que Ginny déclare qu'elle pouvait apprécier la beauté quand elle la voyait. Elle avait continué en disant d'un air déterminé que ça ne voulait rien dire du tout et elle partit sur un sujet sur lequel elles étaient toutes les deux d'accord pour en parler.

Hermione savait que Ginny lui mentait, mais elle avait décidé d'abandonner. Elle était quand même amusée à la vue de Ginny. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas à enfermer Ginny et Draco dans un placard après tout.

Ginny leva le menton. "Quoi?" demanda-t-elle avec agressivité.

Peut-être que si, pensa Hermione.

-"Oh, rien" dit Hermione innocemment.

Luna décida de les aider toutes les deux. "Je pense qu'elle a juste remarqué tes vêtements de Serpentard. C'est bien d'être libre de Poudlard, non? Et être capable de porter les couleurs qu'on souhaite"

Ginny saisit l'occasion offerte par Luna. "J'ai toujours aimé le vert et l'argent va avec tout"

_Oui, ça doit être ça, _pensa Hermione avec amusement.

Regardant Luna, il était difficile de dire si elle croyait Ginny ou si elle était aussi amusée qu'Hermione. Luna avait toujours semblé déconnectée de la réalité et elle aussi une surprenante habilité à ne pas montrer ce qu'elle ne voulait pas.

Luna portait une robe bleue pâle avec ce qui ressemblait à des guirlandes lumineuses de Noël autour de la taille. Elle clignotaient joyeusement dans différentes couleurs. Ses longs cheveux tombaient librement et les lumières rayonnaient

Hermione remarqua qu'elles avaient toutes fait beaucoup d'effort vestimentaire juste pour ouvrir des cadeaux entre amis. D'un côté, c'était une bénédiction. Personne ne distinguerait Hermione pour la taquiner sur sa tenue si toutes les trois étaient habillées de la sorte. Ça ressemblait à un effort planifié sans aucune réelle signification, à la place de la coïncidence que c'était vraiment.

Des portes s'ouvrirent et Harry et Neville apparurent. Ron et Draco descendirent les escaliers une minute plus tard. Ils étaient tous avec leurs cadeaux, ou qui suivaient derrière. Il rejoignirent les filles.

Ron grimaça. "Je ne savais pas qu'on était censé être bien habillés"

Draco eu un sourire hautain et balaya une poussière non existante de ses vêtements. "C'est pourquoi tu n'as ni classe, ni style, Weasley" Il jeta un coup d'œil aux cheveux en bataille d'Harry et à ses vêtements ordinaires avec dédain. "Apparemment Harry est incapable d'avoir une bonne influence sur ta garde robe" Puis Draco regarda avec approbation les vêtements stylisés gris ardoise de Neville. "Neville réussit à acquérir du goût. Bon style, Londubat"

Ron joignit ses mains dans une expression féminine exagérée. "Si j'avais qu'il fallait avoir du style pour que tu me regardes comme ça mon cher Draco, tu aurais succombé à mes charmes il y a bien longtemps!" Ron s'approcha de Draco et battit des cils. "Dis moi que tu m'aimes et soit le meilleur cadeau de Noël qu'il soit!"

Harry, Ginny et Neville ricanaient. Hermione et Luna souriaient pendant que Draco reculait, paniqué.

Il fit glisser Ginny devant lui pour éviter les tentatives de Ron de s'approcher. "Désolé Ron, mais il n'y a qu'une Weasley pour moi" Il passa son bras autour de la taille de Ginny pour la rapprocher et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue pour accentuer ses paroles.

Les rires de Ginny s'arrêtèrent brutalement. Heureusement personne sauf Hermione ne sembla réaliser la cause.

Ron soupira exagérément de déception. "Tant pis alors. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller me noyer dans les cadeaux pour oublier mon chagrin" Sur ce, Ron commença à descendre les marches. Ginny et Draco se séparèrent assez embarrassés et suivirent les autres en bas des escaliers.

A l'étage du dessous, Percy sortit en trombe de sa chambre. "Bien!" cria-t-il. Fred et George sortirent après lui, l'air satisfait d'eux-mêmes.

-"Heureux que tu te joignes à nous" dit Fred.

-« Un peu de vacances te feraient du bien, Percy » prédit George.

Percy se contenta de grogner d'un air maussade avant de pointer sa baguette vers la porte. Sa pile de cadeaux passèrent la porte rapidement et rasèrent les têtes des jumeaux. Ils se poussèrent rapidement du chemin.

La porte de Sirius s'ouvrit et il sortit l'air endormi et chiffonné. « Il y a une convention qui a lieu dans l'entrée dont personne ne m'a parlé ? » Le regard endormi et hébété de Sirius s'éclaircit quand il remarqua que tout le monde était habillé et le nombre de cadeaux qui flottaient autour. Ses yeux se plissèrent. « Il y a une convention ! Vous alliez ouvrir les cadeaux sans me le dire et me faire attendre plus tard »

Fred et George échangèrent des regards spéculatifs et ils eurent une de leur conversation silencieuse de jumeaux. Ils hochèrent la tête tous les deux simultanément. « Bien sûr que non ! » le rassura Fred.

-« Nous allions juste te réveiller une fois qu'on avait fini de motiver Percy de quitter son lit » acquiesça George.

-« Ce ne serait pas une fête sans Sirius » termina Fred avec un sourire.

Harry savait que ce n'était pas dans le plan de voir Sirius se joindre à eux, mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il aurait été le dernier à dire à tout le monde ce qu'ils préparaient. « Dépêche-toi de te préparer. On t'attend ici »

-« Bien ! » Sirius retourna à toute vitesse dans sa chambre comme le chien surexcité qu'il était parfois.

Il revint rapidement et le groupe se dirigea en bas des escaliers, Fred et George montrant la voie.

Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient dans une pièce rarement utilisée. Des voix et des rires volaient dans l'air et Hermione avait déjà jeté un sort de silence sur la pièce pour éviter d'être repérer. Pendant que tout le monde était distrait George scella la pièce pour que personne ne puisse la quitter, ni par la porte, la fenêtre, ni par le transplanage. Il fit un signe de tête à Fred quand il eut fini et Fred prit le relais.

Il se leva et couvra le bruit. « Puis-je avoir votre attention s'il vous plait ? »

Le bruit dans la pièce s'affaiblit alors que tout le monde tournait son attention vers Fred et George qui était à présent à côté de lui. « Nous n'avons pas encore nos cadeaux. George, veux-tu s'il te plait passer les cadeaux ? »

-« Bien sûr, cher frère » répliqua George.

Fred prit la pile de cartes qui était sur la table. "En supplément nous avons décidé de vous donner à tous des échantillons de notre dernier produit »

Tout le monde commença immédiatement à échanger des regards paniqués. Voyant ça, Fred leva les bras. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils sont tout à fait inoffensifs » dit-il avec un sourire. « Est-ce que nous vous jouerions un tour le jour le plus saint de l'année ? »

-« Oui vous le feriez » dit Ron suspicieusement.

Ginny renchérit. « Bien sûr que vous le feriez. Souvenez-vous du Noël où vous avez ensorcelé les bonhommes de neige qui tirait sur quiconque essayait de quitter la maison avec des boules de neige ? »

-« Et le Noël » remarqua Percy, « où vous avez ensorcelé le lait de poulpour transformer quiconque le buvait en Père Noël. Tout ce que j'avais pu dire pendant trois heures c'était ho ho ho » (**NdT :** Bouaaaaaaaaaaaahahahhahahahahahaaaaa !)

-« Mais tu dois admettre que la barbe blanche et le ventre comme un bol de gelée étaient une incroyable amélioration sur ton look » dit George en riant au souvenir. Mais il s'arrêta rapidement quand Percy lança un sort dans sa direction. « Hey ! » il se cacha derrière une chaise. « Il n'y a pas besoin de ça, Percy »

Ginny roula les yeux. « Le truc c'est que vous avez pu et vous pourriez nous jouer un tour le jour de Noël »

-« Vrai » concéda Fred. "Mais pas cette fois"

George sortit avec hésitation de derrière la chaise. Heureusement Percy avait rangé sa baguette. « Pour le prouver, nous allons tester d'abord »

Le groupe échangea des regards sceptiques mais ils furent tous d'accord. Ils ne feront certainement rien. Même s'ils le faisaient, il y avait là une pièce remplie de sorcières et sorciers talentueux et puissants pour prendre leur revanche.

Fred et George sourirent avec une leur malveillante. Mais ils étaient trop malins pour le montrer.

Fred passa les cartes alors qu'il expliquait ce que c'était. "Ce sont des cartes de vœux. Nous avons décidé de faire paraître une nouvelle ligne de cartes de vœux pour les farceurs. Les cartes, selon l'occasion, chantent ou récitent un message embarrassant, insultant, etc, pendant qu'elles lancent divers objets sur les personnes. Pour Pâques le destinataire est bombardé d'œufs, pour la St Patrick de la poussière dorée avec des images imprimées dessus"

A cette nouvelle ils regardèrent tous leurs cartes d'un air inquiet.

George continua le discours. "Puisque vous êtes les membres de notre familles et nos amis les plus proches et les plus chers, vos cartes sont différentes" George prit sa carte et l'ouvrit. Une légère neige tomba et la carte dit avec les voix des jumeaux, "Bonnes vacances de la part de Fred et George. Nous vous avions dit que rien de mal ne se passerait!"

Des soupirs de soulagement retentirent dans la pièce.

-"C'est une idée bien pensée" complimenta Hermione.

-"Je me demande ce qui se passe le jour de la Saint Valentin" murmura Ron.

Les jumeaux firent semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Ron le saurait d'ici une minute. "Alors, allez-y" Fred fit un signe vers les cartes que tout le monde tenait.

-"Ouvrez-les" ajouta George.

Avec des regards curieux et avec excitation, ils ouvrirent leurs cartes.

**OoOoOoOo**

**A suivre…Mouaaaaaaaaahahahhaha**

**Nan, je plaisante…c'est une idée de l'auteur…elle a fait ça dans son chapitre et j'ai trouvé ça très drôle! Comment ça pas vous? Bon, bon…**

**OoOoOoOo**

Les voix de Fred et George sortirent encore des cartes alors que du gui apparaissait autour de leurs têtes.

_'Nous espérons que vous passerez un joyeux Noël._

_En fait nous vous le garantissons!_

_Nous avons enchanté ces cartes pour vous apporter l'amour_

_Eh bien…vous n'avez qu'à l'admettre!_

_Toute attirance ou tout amour que vous portez_

_Que ce soit dans votre passé ou dans votre présent_

_Sera connu par tous ici_

_Préparez-vous à l'assumer!"_

Le gui explosa dans une pluie de vert et de rouge couvrant tout ceux qui avaient reçu une carte.

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?" demanda Ron, paniqué.

-"Oh, rien, juste un enchantement mineur" répliqua doucereusement Fred.

-"Franchement Ron" dit Hermione d'une voix stridente. "Tu n'as pas écouté le message? Ils sont sur le point de nous faire avouer chaque attirance ou amour qu'on a eu!" Elle regarda Sirius avec panique. Tout le monde dans la salle remuait sa baguette en essayant tous les sorts possibles pour éviter cette calamité.

Rien! Ça ne marcherait pas. Ils pouvaient sentir la magie les pousser, les inciter à vider leurs sacs. "Foutu truc" cria Draco. Il poussa tout le monde pour se diriger vers Fred et George.

"Il est temps d'y aller" dit George.

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas, le sort s'évanouira quand vous aurez tout admis" les informa Fred avant qu'il ne transplane avec George hors de la pièce dans un 'pop' retentissant.

Le groupe voulut suivre mais réalisa bientôt qu'ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner. La porte et les fenêtres étaient scellées elles aussi.

-"Ces crétins!" cracha Ginny. "Ils nous ont enfermé ici"

Draco plissa les yeux. "Je vais leur faire payer pour ça et payer cher"

Le rire de Sirius résonna bientôt dans la pièce. Ils se tournèrent tous pour le regarder avec incrédulité. _Par Merlin mais pourquoi rit-il?_

"Oh allez!" protesta Sirius. "C'était une farce digne des Maraudeurs" Il ajouta sur la defensive. "C'est drôle"

-"Idiot" marmonna Hermione.

Harry s'approcha et frappa Sirius derrière la tête.

Sirius sourit. _C'état génial, je regrette juste que Remus ne soit pas là pour voir ça. Il y prendrait un malin plaisir si il était là. _

-"Peut-être que si on ne dit rien du tout, on ne révélera rien que nous ne voulons pas" suggéra Ron désespérément.

-"Oui, c'est sur que ça marchera, Weasley" dit Draco sarcastiquement.

Ron soupira. "Je sais, je n'étais pas convaincu moi-même"

-"Eh bien nous devons faire quelque chose" dit Ginny. "Il n'y a rien sur terre qui me fera avouer quoi que ce soit!"

Draco haussa un sourcil. "Oh? Quelque chose à cacher?"

-"Non" dit Ginny en riant nerveusement. "Pourquoi tu penses ça?"

Draco s'approcha d'elle. "Allez Ginny. Dis-nous par qui tu es attirée"

Ginny farfouilla son esprit pour trouver quelque chose. "Harry! J'ai un crush sur Harry depuis des années!" (**NdT:** bon, tout le monde pige le mot "crush"? parce que le mot "attirance" au bout d'un moment, ça use…)

Draco rit. "On sait tous ça, Weasel. Dis-nous quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas"

Ginny regarda dans toute la pièce à la recherche d'aide. Tout ce qu'elle avait c'était des regards intéressés ou soulagés. La moitié voulait savoir sa réponse et le reste était juste content que ça ne soit pas tomber sur eux. Ginny se battit pour sortir des mots de sa bouche. "Personne" Elle serra les dents. "Je ne-" Ginny était incapable de dire quoi que ce d'autre avec le poids de la magie la forçant à tout révéler. _Foutaises, _pensa-t-elle. _Eh bien si je le fais je vais assumer. Je suis une Gryffondor après tout. Je n'ai pas peur de faire ça._

Elle leva le menton. "Bien. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour Olivier Dubois" Elle cita les noms en comptant sur ses doigts. "Blaise Zabini, Neville, le professeur Rogue, ce garçon très mignon au département des recherches au Ministère, Remus, et toi, Draco"

-"Moi?" demanda Draco.

Ron était resté sur d'autres noms, par contre. "Rogue? _Rogue? __Ce vieux graisseux?_"

Hermione soupira avec exaspération. "Oh arrête ça Ron. C'était le cas pour la moitié des filles de Poudlard. Il a une voix sexy. La façon dont il fait rouler les mots parfois" Elle ferma les yeux à ce souvenir.

-"_Hermione!"_ cria Ron, horrifié.

Elle roula simplement les yeux et alla s'asseoir à côté de Neville qui regardait tout avec un air calme mais intéressé. Neville était le seul qui n'était pas sorti de ses gonds et qui avait prit les choses avec le même air que les jours précédents. Il sourit à Hermione alors qu'elle s'asseyait près de lui.

Ginny et Draco ne prêtaient attention que l'un à l'autre. "C'est très intéressant, Weasley" dit Draco de sa voix traînante.

-"Oui, n'est-ce pas?" dit Ginny avec ardeur. Elle échangea les rôles. "Et toi, Draco? Par qui tu es attiré?"

Pour ne pas se laisser vaincu, Draco énonça sa liste. "Eh bien j'ai toujours admirer l'intelligence de Granger, et les jumelles Patil ont toujours été jolies. Tu sais pour Parkinson, bien entendu" dit-il. "Et la dernière mais non des moindres" il s'approcha et glissa une main sur la nuque de Ginny. "J'ai toujours admiré ton esprit, tes cheveux roux, et tes fabuleuses fesses" murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Hermione et Neville échangèrent des regards ravis, pendant que Ron se cachait les yeux d'horreur. Percy leva les yeux au ciel devant la réaction de Ron et Luna soupira rêveusement.

Les choses devenaient certainement intéressantes par ici.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà! Vous voyez, vous connaissez enfin la farce des jumeaux!**

**Excellente, n'est-ce pas?**

**Ah, tant que je vous tiens, j'ai un truc à dire pour la traduction de "Before the moon rises"…la traductrice d'origine est revenue, et nous allons faire une collaboration pour cette fic. Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne trouvez plus "Before the moon rises" sous mon pseudo ni sous le sien (Nephthys82)! Elle sera d'ici peu sous le pseudo de Nephthys82 et Miss Lup' Voilà! **

**A la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre! (qui ne tardera point)**

**Bizzz à tous!**

**Bonnes vacances!**

**Miss Lup'**


	6. Chapitre Six

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Et voici l'avant-dernier chapitre! Eh oui, déjà… mais si ça peut vous rassurer, l'auteur a prévu de faire un sequel, peut-être. J'ai bien dit peut-être, donc vous emballez pas :o)**

**Nous allons donc dans ce chapitre avoir les révélations d'autres personnes…héhé!**

**MERCI à tous pour les reviews elles me font énormément plaisir! Je vous aimeuh!**

**Stellmaria:** Eh bien je suis contente que ça te plaise autant! Lol, les souvenirs de Noël des Weasley m'ont bien fait marrer aussi! Surtout Percy et son "ho ho ho" :o) Et pis raaaaa Rogue et sa voix sexy! °air rêveur° Sevie ze t'aimeuuuuuuuh! Et puis, la partie avec Sirius dis-tu? Elle va arriver, t'en fais pas! Allez, à plus! Bizzzz!

**Thealie:** Et une suite pour la d'mazelle, une! Bizzz!

**Pitite Maraudeuse: **Moi aussi j'aime bien le couple Gin-Dray! C'est vrai qu'il est pas très développé, mais bon, c'est sympa quand même! Mdr! J'imagine bien la tête de Ron aussi quand Hermione dit qu'il est sexy! Mais je signe aussi: Rogue is so sexy! En tout cas, contente que ça te plaise :o) Bizzzz!

**Le Saut de l'Ange:** T'en fais pas, c'est pas grave pour la review! Je peux pas te blâmer alors que tu mets des reviews à toutes mes fics à tous les chapitres quand même! J'espère que ce chapitre là va te plaire! A pluche sur msn! Bizzzz!

**Harana: **Héhé, t'en fais pas, t'es pas la seule à avoir manquer le chapitre d'avant…j'crois que a eu un blème…enfin, tu l'as lu, c'est le principal! Ah, c'est sûr, Draco a trop la classe à la fin…et c'est quoi ce regard libidineux? Tss tss tss…Enfin, voilà l'avant dernier chapitre! °verse une petite larme° ça passe vite quand même…Bizzz!

**Titia69:** Ah, comme tout le monde tu attends le couple Hermione-Sirius! Il va arriver! Courage! Lol! De toutes façons, il reste plus que deux chapitres, alors! ;o) A plus! Bizzz!

**KyanaLD:** Mais comment ça se fait que tu es autant de pseudo toi? Tu peux m'expliquer? Lol, enfin, contente que ça te plaise! Bizzz!

**Tanma:** Ravie que la farce des jumeaux te plaise ma ptite Tanma (héroïne d'un nouveau chapitre de Voyage en Angleterre qui ne saurait tarder…tu veux le titre du chapitre? Eh ben non! Lol, allez, juste pour toi…°s'approche tout près de l'écrant et chuchote°…"T'as de beaux yeux tu sais"…ça te plait? Héhé!) A plus! Bizzz!

**Kaen Almàriel: **Eh voui, eh voui, un couple de fait, un! Plus que deux! Et yep, on continue à deux "Before the Moon Rises" avec Nephthys! Et pis chouette chouette chouette °saute sur sa chaise° une suite à "Il était une nuit":o) et un new chapitre pour "Ce n'est qu'une question de temps"! coooooool! Vite vite! A plus! Bizzz!

**Lyane:** Je suis d'accord avec Sirius et toi, Mumus aurait été le bienvenue dans le groupe! Héhé :o) et puis, il n'y a que 7 chapitres en tout, donc c'est bientôt la fin…Bizzz!

**Diabella:** Comment ça tu trouves étrange que Gin et Mione trouvent Rogue sexy? Mais Rogue EST sexy! Oh yeah! Lol, enfin bref! C'est vrai que c'est sympa que les jumeaux soient présents, parce qu'il n'y a pas énormément de fics avec eux…ou du moins j'en lis pas :o) et puis, c'est vrai que c'est une farce digne des maraudeurs! Tu m'étonnes! Mdr! Allez, à plus! Bizzzz!

**Virg05:** Je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise! A plus! Bizzz!

**Harmony:** Eh bien, contente que ça te plaise! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre Six**

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

"Tu ne pourrais pas te taire?" cria Hermione à Ron avec exaspération.

Ron s'agitait sur le canapé en regardant d'un air triste sa sœur et son partenaire et gémissait. "Je ne pourrais plus jamais être propre après avoir été témoin de cette abomination"

Ginny et Draco continuèrent de l'ignorer et de s'embrasser. Après ce premier baiser ils se dégagèrent et se regardèrent, surpris. Pourquoi ils n'avaient pas fait ça avant? Dans un accord silencieux ils étaient revenus l'un vers l'autre et avaient commencé à s'embrasser dans une lente exploration pour savoir ce que l'autre aimait. Draco avait reculé, ou Ginny avait avancé, personne ne savait vraiment, peut-être que c'était un peu des deux. Draco était adossé contre le mur et il supportait le poids de Ginny contre lui. L'explosion de passion qui les avait prit à ce point était à présent un doux frémissement alors qu'ils étaient perdus dans la familiarisation de l'autre et de son corps qu'ils avaient voulu touché depuis des semaines. Le mot 'exploration' était si intime que Ron était prêt de s'évanouir. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et c'était trop tôt pour ça de toutes manières. Et il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'ils ne s'amusent pas un peu. 

-"Aah!" cria Ron. Il désigna furieusement Draco. "Mains, mains! Enlève cette main des fesses de ma sœur tout de suite!"

Harry roula les yeux d'irritation. Ça durait depuis trop longtemps maintenant. "Tu ne devrais pas plutôt t'inquiéter de la main de Draco que tu ne vois pas?" Il sourit malicieusement et ajouta, "Je ne peux pas voir celles de Ginny non plus"

Ron poussa un cri tel une théière qui commence à bouillir et semblait sans voix. Sa bouche s'ouvrait pour dire quelque chose puis se fermait quand des mots inadéquats venaient à l'esprit. Hermione aimait ce silence. Ça ne dura pas longtemps avant qu'un certain animagus le brise.

Sirius regarda Ron avec sympathie avant de lui offrir un air de réconfort, ruiné par son sourire. "Au moins, elle n'est plus amoureuse de Rogue"

"Rogue! Ce vieux graisseux! J'ai vu des éléphants avec des nez plus petits que le sien" marmonna Rogue. Après un second regard vers sa sœur (c'était comme un train qui partait et qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux), Ron cria, "Ginevra Weasley ses mains feraient mieux de ne pas être là où je pense!"

Ginny l'ignora.

"On va avoir une discussion pour ta fascination sur les Serpentards" continua Ron. "Draco passe encore mais Rogue?" Il se tourna vers Neville et demanda, "Rogue? A quoi elle pensait? Un Mangemort! Un Mangemort qui s'est détourné de son chemin pour rendre nos vies misérables!" Le regard de Ron commençaient à devenir un peu plus sauvage à chaque pensée de la folie de Ginny.

"Et il continue" Hermione se tourna vers Sirius, irritée. "Tu devais vraiment faire ça, pas vrai?"

Sirius fit un sourire, sans remords. "Quoi?" remarquant le visage de Ron devenant de plus en plus rouge alors ses murmures s'intensifiaient, "C'est quelque chose que j'ai dit?"

"Oooh! Sirius Black, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite je vais-je vais-" elle se leva et chercha une punition à la hauteur.

Sirius lui sourit. _Elle est vraiment sexy quand elle est en colère._ Il glissa un regard pensif vers Ron en repensant aux disputes entre lui et Hermione. Il ricana discrètement à cette découverte. _Je savais qu'il n'était pas si ignorant que ça sur l'effet de ses mots._

_C'est sûr qu'Hermione était sexy quand elle était en colère._ Sirius s'appuya sur le dos pour apprécier la vue de ses efforts.

"Si tu n'arrêtes pas je stupéfixe Sniffle un jour et je l'emmène chez un vétérinaire moldu. Tu ne seras plus jamais capable de faire des petits Sniffle. Tu ne seras même pas capable d'y penser"

Sirius fit une grimace. Il y a un point où la colère arrête d'être sexy et devient juste effrayante. "Je suis désolé, tellement désolé!" s'excusa-t-il avec effusion. Il fallait faire appel aux mesures désespérées. Il se mit à genoux devant Hermione, posa ses mains sur sa taille mince, et sortit ses yeux de chiots. "C'était immature et irréfléchi de ma part de dire une chose pareille" Il traça des cercles sur sa taille. "Pardonne-moi, je ne ferais plus jamais une telle horrible chose"

Hermione hésita. _Les yeux de chiots étaient bons. Elle aimait ses yeux…Non! Elle ne devait pas abandonner! _Mais, la chaleur de ses mains la brûlait à travers ses vêtements. Le mouvement de ses mains lui envoyait des secousses de plaisir à ses nerfs et faisait vaciller son estomac d'une très bonne manière. Et c'était juste sa taille! La pensée de ses mains allant vers un endroit beaucoup plus intéréssant assez près fit trembler ses genoux et elle refoula un frisson. En défense, elle attrapa ses mains pour arrêter leur mouvement. _Il a de très jolies mains_, pensa-t-elle avant qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter. _Reviens dans le droit chemin, Hermione!_ Elle soupira. "Bien, tu es pardonné" Elle roula les yeux à son grand sourire. "Maintenant lève-toi, tu as l'air ridicule"

Sirius ignora ça mais se releva obligeamment. Il l'avait sentit trembler et avait vu ses joues rougir. Il devrait se rendre ridicule plus souvent. Il fit le point sur la pièce. Il n'avait pas remarqué avant mais il n'entendait plus Ron. Son regard glissa vers l'endroit où il se souvenait l'avoir vu pour la dernière fois et ricana.

Incapable de supporter le bruit, Percy avait enroulé une corde autour de Ron et l'avait bâillonné. Il était en lévitation près du plafond pendant que Percy lui faisait la leçon. Les insultes de Ron étaient étouffées mais son visage en disait long. Percy regarda avec sous-entendu la penderie dans le coin. "Tais-toi, ou je te colle dans la penderie. Je me doute qu'elle n'a pas été nettoyée depuis longtemps et c'est probablement plein d'araignées. Ginny aime beaucoup Draco" il fit une pause et leva les yeux au ciel "Dieu seul sait pourquoi" il retourna son attention sur Ron. "Mais c'est le cas, et ton énervement par rapport à une attirance passée ne va rien changé sur ce plan là" Il regarda Ginny et Draco et ne put contenir un air dégoûté, mais il soupira et se retourna vers Ron. "C'est son choix et tu dois le respecter, alors tais-toi et rentre toi ça dans le crâne, ou je te colle dans la penderie. Si il n'y a pas d'araignées j'en ferai apparaître quelques unes bien poilues à ton avantage. Ne me pousse pas"

Ron écarquilla les yeux à cette menace. Avec un effort il ravala ses commentaires et lança à Percy un regard plein de sous-entendus.

"Très bien" dit Percy en soupirant à contre cœur. Il remua sa baguette et Ron retourna sur le sol et la corde et le bâillon disparurent."Je te préférait comme ça", marmonna dans sa barbe.

Ron rougit mais miraculeusement ne dit rien. Il retourna sur le canapé et s'assit à côté de Harry. Il lui lança un regard accusatif, "Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait?"

Harry leva les mains et secoua la tête. "Tu l'avais mérité. Tu me tapais sur les nerfs aussi"

Ron croisa les bras d'un air grincheux et sortit un "Humph" coléreux.

Harry roula simplement les yeux et l'ignora. Il n'y avait rien à faire avec lui quand il était dans cet état là. "On devrait vraiment se concentrer pour savoir comment sortir d'ici"

"Et ce qu'on fera aux jumeaux une fois que ce sera fait" ajouta Hermione d'un ton menaçant qui promettait un châtiment douloureux.

"S'il vous plait, on est des Gryffondors" il y eu une toux et elle corrigea "et une Serdaigle et nous sommes supposés avoir notre revanche…" elle fit une pause et regarda Malfoy. "Je doute qu'il soit un Serpentard, mais les jumeaux ont été trop loin! Ils ont vraiment besoin d'être battus à leur propre jeu!" marmonna-t-elle d'un air sombre.

"Oui, oui!" acquiesça Percy. "Je le dit depuis des années qu'ils ont besoin qu'on leur rende la monnaie de leur pièce"

"Alors on est d'accord?" Hermione regarda le groupe, ravie de voir les hochements de tête et les sourires en réponse. Draco et Ginny s'étaient finalement arrêtés depuis assez longtemps pour remarquer ce qu'il se passait. "Tu parles maintenant, Granger. Bien que je ne sois pas aussi irrité par les résultats que toi" Il sourit et chatouilla Ginny. Ron essaya vaillamment d'ignorer ses rires. _Il était aveugle. Il. Ne. Voyait. Rien._ Draco continua, "Je suis toujours prêt pour une revanche sur les Weasel"

Ginny le frappa doucement. "Ne dit pas Weasel, face de fouine"

Draco grogna. "Tu chuchotes de si doux mots, Ginevra"

"Oui, eh bien, revenons au sujet" rappela Hermione. "Je suggère que l'on soit ensemble après que ce malencontreux accident soit passé" Harry sourit à l'expression qu'elle employa pour désigner ce qu'ils traversaient, "et après les vacances, on planifiera nos représailles. On les aura quand il s'y attendront le moins" dit-elle avec délectation.

La détermination envahit tous les visages. Fred et George ne sauront pas ce qu'il leur arrivera.

"Ceci dit, peut-être qu'on pourrait en finir avec ça rapidement" suggéra Percy.

Il eut des soupirs comme réponses. "Même si je n'aime pas ça, tu as raison. On devrait tous admettre nos attirances. La magie va nous le faire faire de toute manière. Autant le faire par nous-même" dit Harry, résigné. Il pensa d'un air nostalgique utiliser le Fourchelang pour s'en sortir. Malheureusement, les noms n'étaient pas vraiment traduits en Fourchelang. Les mots arriveraient clairement et reconnaissables. Même s'ils ne l'étaient pas, Harry n'était pas exactement le seul Fourchelang dans la pièce. Ginny en avait gagné l'habilité, en tant que souvenir de sa possession par Tom Jedusor pendant sa première année.

"En parlant de ça" commença Ron. "Hermione, je pense que tu devrais faire un autre de tes contrats. Rien de ce qu'on dira ne devra sortir de cette pièce ou utilisé pour chantage ou pour humiliation" Il lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à Malfoy qui le regardait avec un air innocent comme pour dire, _qui, moi?_ Ron grogna. "En fait, on ne devrait pas mentionner ce qui se passe. Ça les rendra dingues de ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé"

Draco essuya une fausse larme. "C'est tellement beau de voir que j'ai de l'influence sur toi, Weasley. Je suis fier de toi"

Ron roula les yeux et lança un regard vers le canapé, cherchant des réactions. "Alors?"

"C'est une idée géniale" dit Neville.

Luna regarda Ron rêveusement. "Ils récolteront leur fruit pourri. Peut-être qu'on devrait les donner à manger aux serpents du Loch Ness. Ils mangent les fauteurs de troubles, vous savez" les informa-t-elle gravement.

"Bien" acquiesça Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait de serpents du Loch Ness. Cependant, son amitié avec Luna lui avait appris de ne pas ignorer de telles déclarations. Parfois elle se demandait si Luna disait ces sortes de trucs fous exprès juste pour soulager les gens quand elle disait quelque chose de normal.

Elle sortit un parchemin, une plume, et de l'encre du bureau qui était contre le mur. Elle écrit rapidement les termes du contrat dont ils avaient convenu et jeta un sort pour les lier entre eux. Ils furent tous d'accord pour inclure des conséquences adéquates si le contrat était brisé, ou plutôt Ron insista et Harry accepta, mais le reste était d'accord pour rire un peu, même un Malfoy peu enthousiaste. Parler de ce qu'il s'était passé aurait rendu leurs entrainements plus intéressants mais Draco signa obligeamment avec une pointe de regret qui disparu quand Ginny lui fit un sourire rayonnant. La revanche était leur bannière et ils étaient tous unis en dessous. Leurs signatures ornèrent bientôt le parchemin et la pièce devint silencieuse, remplie seulement du poids de la magie attendant que le reste vide leurs sacs.

"Super, qui commence?" demanda Sirius pour briser le silence.

"Harry!" désigna rapidement Ron.

Harry sursauta de surprise et lança un regard interrogateur à son meilleur ami.

"Considère ça comme une revanche pour ne pas m'avoir aidé avec Percy tout à l'heure" l'informa-t-il.

"Sympa" marmonna Harry. "Très bien, allons-y. Je ne suis amoureux de personne en ce moment mais mes 'crush' ont été Cho, Gabrielle, Katie, Ginny, et Tonks" dit-il avec un air d'en avoir fini avec ça. Draco lui lança un regard d'avertissement quand le nom de Ginny fut mentionné. Harry l'ignora tandis que Ginny roulait des yeux à Draco. _Franchement, c'est passé depuis longtemps._ "Ron, c'est ton tour" ordonna Harry.

Ron prit une grande inspiration. "FleurLavandePansyParvatietHermione" murmura-t-il d'un trait.

Draco ricana. "Encore une fois pour ceux qui parle français?" (**NdT:** enfin, anglais dans l'original…)

Ron le regarda mais énonça lentement chaque nom. "Fleur. Lavande. Pansy. Parvati. Hermione"

"Merci Weasley pour la clarification" dit Draco en riant. "J'avais bien cru entendre un nom de face de porc quelque part"

"Ne dis plus rien, Malfoy" dit Ron entre ses dents.

"Continuons" interrompit Hermione avant qu'une bagarre éclate. "Et toi, Neville?" demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Neville acquiesça et dit calmement. "Ginny, Hannah, Susan, Luna, Padma et Pansy"

Draco se redressa au nom de Ginny dans la liste de Neville et Ginny lui donna un coup d'avertissement. Une réaction de jalousie passait, mais deux c'était ennuyeux. Il n'était pas question qu'elle le laisse réagir comme ça avec tout ceux qui ont été attirés par elle si il voulait une relation avec elle. Il n'y avait pas de raison; elle n'était pas infidèle. Et puis surtout, elle et Neville savaient qu'il n'y avait rien. Ils étaient sortis ensemble brièvement pendant sa sixième année et avaient décidé qu'ils étaient mieux en tant qu'amis…

Harry eu un rire. "Tu réalises que tu as nommé au moins une fille de chaque maison?"

Neville sourit et répliqua avec les yeux rieurs, "J'aime toutes les sortes de filles"

-"Londubat espère de salaud" ricana Malfoy.

"Nan" désapprouva Sirius. "Il est juste un connaisseur de femmes comme moi" dit-il avec un sourire coquin. "Nous savons comment apprécier une demoiselle quelque soit l'endroit d'où elle vienne"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et poussa le bras de Sirius qui était assis à côté de lui.

Quand les rires s'arrêtèrent, Luna se porta volontaire pour passer. Hermione remarqua que Percy lui offrait toute son attention. Luna balança ses longs cheveux par dessus son épaule et dit, "Dans le passé il y a eu Ronald, Blaise, Mr Lupin et Lee Jordan. Les matchs de Quidditch étaient toujours plus intéressants quand il était commentateur" dit-elle d'un air absent. Luna reprit ses esprits quelques secondes plus tard et fixa d'un regard intense Percy. "Plus tard, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un grand roux portant des lunettes sexy et avec un tel comportement sérieux que je sens qu'il doit cacher une passion. Je te trouve aussi merveilleux et intéressant qu'un ronflack cornu" (**NdT:** Je crois que c'est ça, mais bon, la traduction de ce genre de mots là -; balèze…)

Harry et Ron se regardèrent avec des visages dégoûtés. _Passion? Percy? Qu'est-ce que Luna a fume? Eh bien si vous considérez une obsession pour les règles et les fonds de chaudron passionnante…_

Ils se tournèrent vers Percy pour voir sa réaction à la dévotion de Loufoca Lovegood. Il rougit mais garda un regard intense sur Luna. "Je dois avouer que mon passé se limite à Pénélope et Imogène, mais mon présent est rempli de pensées pour toi. J'aimerai voir ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre nous"

Ron se tourna vers Harry. "Malades mentaux, tous les deux"

Harry eu un petit rire d'incrédulité. "Je trouve que c'est un couple parfait"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà!**

**Et deux couples de fait, deux!**

**Devinez qui va se confesser dans le prochain et dernier chapitre? Héhéhé :o)**

**Enfin!**

**Bizzz à tous!**

**Miss Lup',  
membre de la ABLP, de la FFJ, de la FFJRSVHRADS et grande amatrice des fefesses de Johnny, Sirius, Remus et…Keanu ;o)**


	7. Chapitre Sept

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Et voici le tout dernier chapitre! **

**:'( eh oui, c'est fini après! A moins que l'auteur ne fasse une suite! **

**Et puis un grand merci à Le Saut de l'Ange qui m'a aidé pour les ptites phrases qui veulent ma peau! (lol, chacune son tour, hein!)**

**MERCIIIIIIIII POUR LES REVIEWS!**

**Lady Lyanna:** héhéhé :o) amatrice des fefesses de Keanu? Lol, bienvenue au club! Mais pour ce qui est des mêmes goûts…Orlando, je m'y fais toujours pas! Mdr! Nan, mais si tu veux je l'aime bien en tant qu'acteur (quel magnifique Legolas! Et ses supers phrases "l'aube est rouge, beaucoup de sang a dû couler cette nuit" lol! m'fait trop marrer!) mais voilà quoi! Enfin bref, c'est pas un bon sujet! Mdr! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! A bientôt! Bizzz!

**Harana:** Mdr, tu as un problème avec le prénom d'Imogène:o) t'as pas vu ceux de Sirius _/oups, mayday! Mayday! Spoiler/_ lol! nan mais t'as raison, la liste de Sirius risque d'être longue! Héhé :o) Allez, je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps, voici la suite! Bizzz!

**Pitite Maraudeuse:** Hé bé ça c'est de la review! Eh oui, Percy est aussi intéressant qu'un ronflak cornu…je serai très fier à sa place! Mdr! Et puis c'est vrai que Harry n'avait pas vraiment à s'en faire…j'imagine pas trop le couple Percy/Harry! Lol! _/imagine le couple/_ Non, décidémment, c'est pas une bonne idée:o) Toi aussi tu es amatrice des fefesses à Keanu? Héhé :o) Bizzzz!

**KyanaLD:** arf, oui, je me suis plantée, j'ai dû être perturbée par la phrase :o) mais contente que ça te plaise! Bizzz!

**Stellmaria:** Heureuse que ça te plaise! Eh oui, Harry a eu un crush pour Tonks! Remarque en y pensant, ça pourrait donner un couple intéressant…Et puis tu supposes bien, Hermione et Sirius, c'est ici! Lol! A plus! Bizzz!

**Le Saut de l'Ange:** Ravie que ça te plaise:o) lol, la crise de Ron est très drôle effectivement! Chuis d'accord, c'est vraiment dommage que Mus soit pas là…:'( et puis, la liste de Sirius arrive! Encore merci pour les ptites phrases! A pluche sur msn! Bizzz!

**Lyane:** Eh oui, c'est le dernier chapitre! Moi aussi j'aurai aimé que ça dure plus longtemps mais bon! Et puis voilà Mione et Sirius! Bizzz!

**Minerve:** Contente que ça te plaise! Mdr! J'imagine très bien le couple Harry/Neville…quelqu'un l'a-t-il déjà exploité? Lol ptêt ben qu'oui, tiens! Allez, voilà la suite! Bizzz!

**Kaen Almàriël:** Marchi beaucoup:o) Eh oui, Hermione et Sirius vont enfin s'y coller! Et en passant, ABLP ça veut dire A Bas La Philo! Fondée avec Le Saut de l'Ange! Je maintiens! ABLP! Lol! Bizzz!

**Virg05:** Merci! Et voilà le dernier chapitre! J'espère que ça va te plaire! Bizzz!

**TaNnNnNn Ya:** Mdr, j'espère que j'ai pas écorché ton pseudo:o) Merci beaucoup! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise! Tu as un faible pour Mark Ruffalo? Je connais le nom, mais je suis bien incapable de voir sa tête :s…Mais pour Keanu, c'est pas sûr du tout qu'il est gay! C'est juste des rumeurs…il ne l'a jamais dit! Donc, j'ai encore mes chances! Mdr! A plus! Bizzz!

**Tanma:** Eh oui, Siri et Mione à l'attaaaaaaaaaaaaque! Lol! contente que ça te plaise! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!

**Lupini-filiae:** Pleure pas, belle-fille, Siri et Mione arrivent! Mais pas Mumus, sorry, ton papa a autre chose à faire! Lol! et puis je vois que le bon goût est de famille! Je suis d'accord, Keanu déchiiiiiiire dans Constantine! J'adooooooooooreuh! Bizzz!

**Harmony: **Eh bien voilà le nouveau chapitre (et dernier). J'espère que ça va te plaire! Bizzz!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre Sept**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Maintenant que pratiquement tout le monde avait succombé à la magie et avoué, l'atmosphère semblait plus légère. Détendue, même. Luna et Percy parlaient tranquillement ensemble, quelques uns diraient même qu'ils flirtaient, mais Ron et Harry étaient décidés à ne pas le dire, encore moins le penser.

A la place, ils avaient commencé à jouer aux cartes avec un paquet que Neville avait réussi à trouver et tous les trois regardaient fixement leurs cartes. Ils ignoraient ostensiblement le spectacle de Draco et Ginny et la vue déplacée de Luna et Percy.

Harry et Ron avaient tous les deux le dos tourné au reste de la pièce, laissant à Neville la place avec une vue sur tout le monde. Ni Ron ni Harry n'était rassuré par le petit sourire en coin occasionnel de Neville après avoir regardé derrière eux ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient déterminés à faire semblant qu'ils ne le voyait pas et se concentraient pour s'amuser, et se réconfortaient dans le fait que l'un deux allaient gagner et faire payer à Neville ces sourires en coin qu'ils ne voyaient pas.

Il y avait seulement deux personnes dans la pièce qui n'étaient pas détendues et qui ne s'amusaient pas; deux personnes qui n'avaient pas encore succombé à la magie et qui pouvaient la sentir peser sur eux avec tout le poids d'un train de marchandises (**NdT:** mouais…ça doit être une expression anglaise…). Ils se regardaient, mal à l'aise, chacun voulant que l'autre commence et en même temps souhaitant qu'ils n'auraient pas à le faire et enlever tout espoir. Hermione était nerveuse par rapport à ses sentiments pour Sirius. Et s'il la trouvait trop jeune? Et si elle n'était pas à la hauteur de la liste de femme qu'il a sûrement eu dans son passé? Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment été courue après par les garçons. Son intelligence en avait découragé beaucoup et elle n'avait jamais eu à se vanter de son physique. Elle avait eu des cheveux en broussaille et de grandes dents. Ces deux choses là, elle s'en était occupée, mais Hermione n'aurait jamais la beauté exotique des jumelles Patil ou le beau visage de Lavande. Pourquoi Sirius voudrait d'elle?

Sirius combattait ses propres doutes aussi. Surtout le fait que ce serait une situation compliquée étant donné qu'elle était la meilleure amie de son filleul Harry. L'estomac de Sirius se tordit en pensant à l'âge d'Hermione. Pourquoi elle voudrait d'un vieil homme comme lui? Il y avait un grand fossé entre leurs âges et elle voudrait certainement quelqu'un de son âge, quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait partager de nouvelles expériences, avec qui elle aurait des origines communes, et qui serait jeune et excitant. Pas quelqu'un comme lui qui a été marqué par ses années à Azkaban, la perte de ses amis, et les années de guerre avec Voldemort deux fois. Pourquoi elle voudrait de lui alors qu'il y a beaucoup de jeunes hommes aux alentours qui partagent son intelligence, qui admirent sa beauté autant que lui et qui aurait plus à lui offrir que quelqu'un comme lui.

Ces questions les envahissaient tous les deux, refaisant surface à chaque fois qu'ils rassemblaient assez de courage pour tout avouer. Alors ils étaient assis dans un silence gêné, aucun des deux ne regardant l'autre.

Ron leva les yeux de son pitoyable jeu de rami, et il regarda l'horloge puis Sirius et Hermione. "Vous ne pouvez pas y aller tous les deux? Je commence à avoir faim!"

Hermione le regarda avec exaspération. "Ron, tu as toujours faim". Le fait de se battre contre la magie était l'épuisait et elle était encore plus irritable. Chaque minute elle sentait plus de pression et elle n'avait pas besoin que Ron lui rappelle qu'il y avait une simple mais inconfortable solution à son problème; une solution qu'ils avaient tous accepté.

Cependant, l'idée avait semblée plus facile à exécuter quand ils étaient tous en train de parler de le faire. A présent que le moment était venu, Hermione était chagrinée de réaliser qu'elle était effrayée. Elle avait fait face à Voldemort aux côtés de Harry dans la bataille finale mais la tâche de dire à Sirius ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui lui faisait plus peur.

"Vrai" acquiesça Ron. "Mais vous ne pourriez pas essayer de vous dépêcher? Je ne veux pas être collé là toute la journée" Il regarda Harry et Neville. "Sans vous offenser les gars"

"Pas de problèmes" répliqua Neville en choisissant une carte, décidant qu'il ne l'aimait pas, et la posa sur la pile.

Harry sourit. "Crois-moi, je sais ce que tu veux dire" Il pensa longuement au dîner qu'ils auraient plus tard ce soir. Mrs Weasley commençait à cuisiner, et des odeurs alléchantes avaient commencé à flotter dans la maison, ça les atteignait même ici. Il n'avait pas pu chiper de cookies depuis des heures et il commençait à être en manque.

"Oui, Hermione" acquiesça Ginny. "Je meurs d'envie d'entendre ta liste. Tu n'as jamais réellement répondu à ma question de l'autre soir après tout" dit Ginny. Elle sourit à Hermione et dit d'une voix chantante, "Dis nous"

"Je vais le faire" dit Hermione, sur la défensive. "J'essaye juste de me souvenir de tout le monde"

Draco haussa un sourcil. "Tu ne te bloques pas, n'est-ce pas Granger?"

"Non, ne sois pas ridicule" dit-elle, admettant en son for intérieur que c'était ce qu'elle allait faire.

"Bien" Draco eu un petit sourire satisfait.

Hermione plissa les yeux d'irritation. Elle n'allait pas laisser Draco insinuer qu'elle était une poule mouillée. Et si elle avait des sentiments pour Sirius? Elle était assez femme pour l'avouer et était parmi les plus braves Gryffondors de cette maison. La réaction de Sirius ne pouvait pas être si mauvaise? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire? Pitié, silence gêné, une ambiance inconfortable à chaque fois qu'ils seraient dans la même pièce? Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté et essaya d'ignorer les papillons dans son estomac. Damnés soient Fred et George. Ils allaient payer pour ça et payer cher. Il valait mieux en finir avec ça. Plus tôt ce serait fait, plus tôt elle pourrait s'échapper.

"Très bien, je suis prête" Hermione regarda autour de la pièce et attendit d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

Ginny se redressa, intéressée et elle tremblait presque d'excitation. Ron, Harry et Neville posèrent leurs cartes face contre table et donnèrent toute leur attention à Hermione. Percy et Luna arrêtèrent leur conversation. Quand elle croisa son regard, Percy lui envoya un sourire encourageant. Luna croisa les mains et fixa Hermione d'un regard tranquille. Draco avait un sourire en coin provocateur.

Hermione regarda directement Draco et récita vivement sa liste. "Harry. Ron. Lockhart. Viktor. Blaise. Rogue" Elle s'arrêta, se tourna rapidement vers Sirius, rassembla tout son courage et arrêta de combattre la magie. Elle l'envahit, s'empara d'elle et prit le contrôle. Avec quasiment un sentiment de soulagement elle dit le dernier nom doucement, "Sirius"

C'était fait. Il y avait une certaine liberté de l'avoir enfin dit, sans avoir à cacher ses sentiments ou à les contenir. Dans la prochaine seconde elle aurait enfin la réaction de Sirius. Toute la terreur et la peur était derrière elle à présent et il n'y avait plus d'attente. A présent que c'était fini, quoi qu'il se passait Hermione savait qu'elle pouvait y faire face.

D'un même élan, tous les regards convergèrent vers Sirius pour connaître sa réaction.

Il était immobile dans sa chaise, ne montrant qu'une seule réaction. L'émotion embrasait les yeux de Sirius. La pièce retint son souffle.

Puis dans un mouvement, Sirius se leva de sa chaise et marcha en direction d'Hermione en débitant une liste de noms en un souffle tandis qu'il traversait la pièce. "Lily, Maggie, Emma, Laurel, Lottie, Vera, Violet, Rhyssa, Rosalind, Aveline, Cora, Mary, Nina, Natalie, Philippa" Il s'arrêta en arrivant auprès d'Hermione. Sirius prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et souffla son nom alors qu'ils baissait la tête." Hermione" termina-t-il avant que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

**Epilogue**

Avec le sort brisé, le groupe commençait à sortir de la pièce par deux ou trois. Harry, Ron et Neville furent les premiers. "Enfin" dit Ron, se tenant le ventre. "Je commençais à perdre mon temps là dedans"

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondeset secoua la tête. "Cela avait beaucoup de chance que ça se passé comme ça". Il était heureux de sortir. Toute l'expérience dans cette pièce était un peu irréelle et il voulait mettre de la distance entre lui et ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il pensait à ce qu'il ressentait à propos de Sirius et d'Hermione.

Percy offrit galamment son bras à Luna et elle rit à son geste avant de glisser son bras sous le sien. Ils quittèrent la pièce d'un pas tranquille pour trouver un coin tranquille et continuer de se connaître.

Draco et Ginny sortirent après que Ginny ai murmuré un "Je le savais!" à l'oreille d'Hermione et une exigence de détail pour plus tard dans la soirée. Elle se tourna vers Draco avec une expression déterminée. Ses mots glissèrent à l'oreille d'Hermione, "Maintenant Draco, à propos de ce problème de jalousie que tu as…"

Sirius et Hermione furent les derniers à sortir. Quand ils le firent, ce fut avec de grands sourires et leurs doigts entremêlés.

**  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoO  
THE END  
OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà! **

**A bientôt sur d'autres fics!**

**(laissez des reviews en passant! ;o) )**

**Bizzz!**

**Miss Lup'  
Membre de la FFJ, de la FFJRSVHRADSK, de la ABLP, de la SRJHDEP, grande amatrice des fefesses de Sirius, Remus, Johnny, Keanu, et Deppophile incurable.**


End file.
